First Hand Experiance
by liv.loves.vamps
Summary: Kirova insists that the seniors need real world experience before graduation and must attend a human public school for a month.  Knowing Rose and the rest of the gang Ricford High School better watch out because their in for more than they bargained for!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fan fic and I am SUPER excited. Mason dyeing and the attach all happened but Dimitri go out of the caves. I hope you enjoy! **

RPOF

As I stood next to Lissa, Mia, Eddie, and Christian (god only knows where Adrian is 'cue the eye roll') in the broad gym I couldn't help but wonder why all seniors were told to meet here. I knew it had to be something big because otherwise our first our teacher would have just announced it in the beginning of class  
"What do you think we're getting pulled out of class for?" Lissa asked, curiosity radiating from the bond.  
"Who cares it's getting me out of Stan's class!" I nearly sang. I really hated that guy.  
"It doesn't take much to make you happy does it Hathaway?" A slight smile on his face.

"Nope" I said making a point to pop the "p". Christian smirked.

"That's right all you have to do is get her three big macs, 2 large sodas, a bucket of fries, someone to punch, and a pass out of Stan's class and your good to go." He said. I touched my hand to my heart and pretended to wipe away a tear.

"You know me so well." I fake sobbed, Mia and I laughed while the rest of the group rolled their eyes. Than all of a sudden I saw 'him' and my breath hitched in my throat.

Dimitri.  
He stood against the wall with the rest of the guardians. He looked so handsome. It took all of my willpower not to go over there and straddle him. He turned towards me as if sensing I was there and our eyes caught. We stared at each other for several seconds before I heard someone clearing their throat. Snapping out of my trance I faced forward and saw Kirova standing on a small platform trying to get people's attention.

"Students" she said in a stern manor. The orchestra of voices stopped and heads turned forward. "I have big news. I have decided that this senior class needs some hands on experience when it comes to the world beyond these walls." She gestured her hand around her and then out towards a window. "That is why I have enrolled all of you in a public school, a human school." Shocked intakes of breath filled the gym. "You will be attending for one month, both Moroi and Damphir. Everyone is going to have at least three Damphir novices in each of their classes in case worse comes to worst. Also guardians will be walking the halls as well. Damphir will still train before class in a gym we have rented out. Moroi will have their Core classes after the school day but will not be assigned homework. I understand that many of you may not be able to attain certain grades because you haven't been taught that type of subject and that is fine, you have to stay at a passing grade otherwise when we return you will have detention for however many days you were failing. We will be housing in the Marriott that is nearby. At this point I'll take any questions you may have." A petite read headed Moroi raised her hand.

"Are we aloud to interact with the humans?" she asked shyly.

"You of course may speak with them seeing as how you will be in classes together. However you may not inform them of your abilities or scientific titles. Also avoid becoming close with them, it may make you feel tempted to reveal us." Karova finished before calling on Eddie who had apparently raised his hand.

"What's our cover story?" Karova - along with everyone else - looked confused "70 kids can't just automatically decide to enroll all on the same day, what's our story?"

"Good question. In case this comes up while we are there our background story is that we are a small school from the country whose building burnt down. We needed a place to learn while our school was being rebuilt. This school is very large and I doubt the students will recognize the fact that they have more companions in their mists." Another Moroi was called on, I think his name was Alec but I'm not sure.

"How will we feed?" He had a good point, Moroi had to have blood each day, if we were in a public school how would they get what they needed. Its not like the school would make them cut back to just once or twice a day, unless they wanted a bunch of angry royals on their hands.

"Moroi will feed like everyday, like normal. We will have feeders located in the central janitorial closet and the hotel. You will go at lunch to feed and then when at the hotel you will.

feed in the mornings and at night." On and on the questions went 'how will we cope with the sun being out? 'are we sharing rooms at the hotel?' what if the Damphir stick out during P.E.?' until all but one question had asked, and that question was MINE! I stuck my hand in the air and waved it around.  
"Rose." Kirova said and sucked in a breath. "Rose, don't do it" Lissa warned through the bond I ignored her and smiled sweetly.

"Theatrically speaking, what would happen if for some reason we were given a hard time and in order to keep people from guessing who we are we punched them, for the good of the school of course?" Her mouth just formed a tight line and she glared at me. hehe

**Let me know what you think! Please please please review, it would mean a lot! The next chapter should be up soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey…sorry for so many grammar errors last chapter! I was so excited that I was typing a mile a minute! **** Hope you enjoy! Thank you sooo much for the reviews they made my day! **

"Rose" Lissa groaned as everyone walked back to their dorms. "why didn't you just keep your mouth shut?"  
"Because Liss it was a question, it deserved to be answered." I said with a smile. On the exterior I seemed fine but truthfully, ever since Mason's death I've been a little bit hesitant to go out in the real world. Not because I'm scared, but more because I feel like the memories will keep me from doing my job to the best of my ability. Since I came back from Spokane I have been training harder than I ever have so the next time I'm in a situation like that no one dies except the strigoi.

"Rose that's shit and you know it." Christian said. Suddenly I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned to face the intruder getting ready to tell them off before I realised it was the one and only Adrian Ivashkov that was standing in front of me.

"Hello Little Damphir, are you looking forward to sharing a room with me in the Marriott?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh yes, we can dress up and braid each other's hair and plan our weddings!" I said in an especially girly voice that sounded surprisingly close to Mia's. He grinned and said

"Whatever does it for you." I made a gagging noise and rolled my eyes.

"So what do you guys think of this plan of Kirova's?" Mia asked a fleck of terror in her eyes.

"I'm not so sure how I feel about it." Eddie said, I knew he faced the same thoughts I did when it came to the world that surrounded us. I knew he felt like he had to make Mason proud everyday and make sure that never happened to anyone close to him again. "It's kind of a lot of responsibility. Everyone is gonna have to be on full guardian mode for a month." I knew he was looking forward to it but I also knew that he was freaking out at the same time!

"I know what you mean," I said "but hey look at it this way, we get to leave this hell hole and see some new scenery! Plus I have a whole bunch of people I get to threaten!" I said the last part like it was a free ticket to Hawaii and Dimitri was coming with me to rub me down with sun tan lotion. I'm mentally drooling right now.

"Rose!" Lissa said taking me away from my fantasy. "You heard Kirova, no violence is going to be tolerated, you don't want to get expelled before the month is over!"

"Lissa, I actually think that this might be kind of good for Rose, maybe there will be a councilor there that could help our poor, demented friend." Christian said looking over at me like I was a cancer patient and he had just found out there was a cure that would save my life.

"Well Fire boy be sure to save me a seat because your sure to be sitting in that councilor's room looong before I am!" I said coming back at him. As we reached the girls dorms Lissa, Mia, and I said our fair wells to the boys and then went to our separate dorms. Five minutes later Lissa came barging into my room.

"So when we leave what are you gonna pack to take with you?" I shrugged my shoulders and then collapsed on my bed. She plopped down next to me. "Rose you have to make a statement! I'm not saying dress like a slut or anything but you should definitely wear stuff that will show off your curves and keep the boys following you like puppy dogs. Plus" she added quietly "you would drive Dimitri crazy." I smiled; she always knew how to convince me to do something.

"Fine" I huffed jokingly "but only because it will make Dimitri pine after me!" She jumped up and started throwing things at me from my closet. "Liss we aren't leaving for another two days, calm yourself!" I laughed she ignored me and kept tearing my closet apart. I just sighed and lay back down on my bed while she tornadoed around my room. I had no idea that those two days would be some of the shortest in my life.

_***Next Day***_

When I walked into the gym this morning Dimitri sat reading his western novel and looking perfectly at peace. I walked up to him and placed a delicate kiss to his lips. He looked up and then kissed me back. It held so much emotion I nearly cried, nearly.

"Hello Roza" he said, voice husky

"Hello yourself Comrade" I said jokingly. I loved him so much…in that moment it was like the world stopped and it was just us. Then we remembered that we had training to do. As we walked over to the sparing mat I asked him some questions.

"So, what do you think of this public school thing." He shrugged his shoulders and got into fighting stance.

"I think that it will give students a chance to be responsible." He said as we circled each other.

"So you don't agree with it" I said he looked surprised so I moved in and launched myself at him. He quickly recomposed himself but not before I got in a hit to his gut that sent him stumbling backwards. I moved in again but this time he was prepared. He stepped out of the way just as I leapt towards him. As I fell to the floor I swept my leg under his causing him to fall backwards. We wrestled on the ground for a while before I finally managed to get on top of him and 'stake him'. We stayed that way for a while before I rolled off and stood up. Holding up my hand he continued talking from where we left off.

"It's not that I don't agree with it, but I just think that it might be giving the humans and excuse to find out about our kind." I nodded in agreement, I knew what he meant. Just then I looked up at the clock and realized I had to change now if I was gonna make it to my next class on time. I pecked him on the lips one last time before heading out.

"I agree with you." I smiled and waved then walked out the door, heading to my next class.

**Sorry the chapters are so short! I'll try to drag them out a bit more. Please review! next update should be soon! **

**Love ya,**

**Livvy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I was so ecstatic! Anyway heres the newest chapter….I'm introducing two new characters in there a boy and a girl. The boy is nice but the girl is a bitchy snob! I'm having difficultys diciding on a name for both of them. If you feel like it when you review give me some name ideas (first and last) and if I see one I'll like it will appear in the story! Thanks…hope you enjoy! **

_***Night Before the First Day at Human School***_

I was laying in my bed wide awake. I knew that I was supposed to be asleep but I couldn't help it. At this time I was usually up and plotting my next revenge. After about 20 minutes of picturing sheep jumping over a fence I finally told them to stop acting like fools and stood up. I was irritated. I needed my seven hours of sleep or I was CRABBY! I felt bad for the person that was gonna be the receiver of that crabbyness tomorrow. As I stepped out of my room I heard chattering down the hall.  
"We shouldn't wake her up! You know how crabby she gets when you do that to her. It's like your sealing your own death wish!" A very familiar voice said.  
"That's why you should do it Liss, she never gets mad at you. Plus she will be pissed if we hang out in the middle of the da-, night and we didn't invite her!" Another voice said which sounded oddly like Eddie's. I guess that voice won because they all muttered agreements. I walked up to them and cleared my throat.  
"Wake who up?" I said amused by their shocked faces. Lissa came forward and hugged me.  
"You just saved me my funeral" she said jokingly.  
"Hahaha very funny." I said while rolling my eyes. "What are you guys doing up?"  
"We couldn't sleep! It's weird having to snore through the hours at the same time were usually eating lunch." Mia whined. Eddie came over and put his arm around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.  
"I know what you mean. Who could sleep at this time of day?" I said in annoyance.  
"You mean night Little Damphir." Adrian said as he stepped up behind me. I moved away from him and stood closer to Lissa.  
"No, I mean day!" I snapped. I saw people looking at each other like 'whats her problem'.  
"Shes in need of sleep." Lissa told them while rubbing circles on my back.

"Aww does baby need her bottle." Christian said in a baby voice.

"Fuck you ass whole." I said to him. We were all silent for a moment.

"Wait," I said realising something "what are all of you doing out here?" I asked. Eddie spoke up

"We couldn't sleep either and were looking for something to do." I nodded in understanding.

"I feel like punching something." I said out of nowhere. Everyone looked at me and then burst out laughing. "WHAT!" I demanded "I do!"

"Only you Rose!" Mia said imbetween her bursts of laughter. I huffed at them and then started walking back to my room, leaving them rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs behind me. Screw them! (I'm totally grumpy! hehe)

_***The Beginning of the Day!***_

I changed out of the tank top and sweat pants I had trained in just minutes before into a pair of black leggings and a purple and red sweater-dress, then I fastened a big, black belt around my abdomen and stepped into some awesome cowboy boots. It wasn't my first choice for a outfit, but Lissa is very good at convincing me. It's not like I don't like the outfit, I do, it's just I would much rather take sweatpants and a tank top over...anything. I caught up with Eddie as we walked out of the gym. I winked at Dimitri as I turned the corner and found Lissa, Christian, Mia, and Adrian waiting for us.

"Little Damphir, you look stunning! If you want I could call Vogue and get them to do a full page spread on you if you want." Adrian said. I knew he was kidding, but I also knew he wasn't. I could feel the nerves of all of my peers. It's like their fear is oozing out of their pores! We had been prepped the day before by all guardians and Kirova about what to expect. There were tons of people there! More than were used to anyway. Skateboards whizzed past left and right. Groups of people sat on the grass listening to little portable radios and gossiping. There were tons of people there! I was in shock for a minute before I turned and faced my peers.

"Welcome to our new school!" I said and then started running and laughing towards the entrance. The way I figured it no one here knew me so why should I act like something I'm not. I heard my friends giggling and barely keeping up with me -thank you Dimitri- I turned around running backwards. "Come on you slow pokes!" I teased "I could have lapped you ten times already! Eddie seriously you should be able to run faster than tha -" my words got cut off as I ran into something behind me. I whipped around and stared into a pair of grey eyes. I looked fully up and saw that he had shaggy brown hair that hung down his forehead, getting in his eyes. He was tall, not Dimitri tall, but tall. I noticed that neither of us had said anything yet so I took the opportunity to say my piece first.

"Watch were your going." I said in a snotty but very Rose - like voice (I can be such a bitch! hehe!)

"You ran into me!" he snorted sounding amused

"That's debatable." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Tell me where and when, I'll be there." he said flashing me a smile, I glared.

"No problem, I thrive on winning arguments against blind strangers." he laughed then walked away. Turning his head over his shoulder he called

"Looking forward to it!" than he turned back around and walked up to some blond in a cheer leading outfit with a pair of chicken legs that she obviously thought the world of. She glared at me then turned and stalked off with 'blind guy' shaking her hips like there was no tomorrow. I walked the short distance to my friends.

"Who was he?" Lissa and Mia asked in unison. I just shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. "He was hot!" Mia said. Eddie gave her a look and she backtracked "For a human I mean." I just laughed and we started re-walking towards the school entrance. Everyone was chatting nervously but I just thought to myself 'It's only the first five minutes of your newest adventure and you already made a new enemy! You have a gift, use it wisely...fat chance of that!'

**SOOO What did you think! PLEASE REVIEW If you want give me some first and last names for the two new characters 'chicken legs' and 'blind guy'! Thank you sooo much for reading! PLEASE REVIEW they make me SUPPPPER happy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals! This is the very beginning of the school day for Rose, Liss, Eddie, Christian, and Mia! Also this is the longest chapter so far! I would like to thank xxxR4Nd0Mxxx for giving me names! **

'**Chicken legs'- Mckenzie Brook Lynn**

'**Blind Guy' – Hunter Tate**

**Thank you VERY VERY much I think the names suite the characters well! **** Any way…I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer (I can't believe that I have forgotten to put these up for the first few chapters! Please forgive me and I will promise never to do it again!): I do not own anything in Vampire Academy! The lovely Richelle Mead does! **

Everyone made their way to the high school office to gather their schedules. As I got mine I groaned.

**History 304 Sesso**  
**Calculus 302 Sisomes**  
**Beginning French 305 Belango**  
**Chemistry 152 Bandor**  
**P.E. Gym Disma**  
**Biology 206 Andel**  
**English 249 Augustus **

I compared my schedule with the rest of my friends. I had at least one of my friends in each of my classes except one, biology . One thing I was sure of was that this day was going to be interesting whether it happened by itself or not!

**First Hour**

I walked into a small classroom with Lissa and Mia on either side of me. Many people had already claimed their seats and were talking amongst each other. A VERY young teacher was standing by her desk shuffling through some papers. We walked up to her desk and introduced ourselves.

"I'm Mia Rinaldi, I'm new." The teacher smiled at her.

"I'm Lissa Dragmior, I'm new as well." The teacher smiled at her too. Then it was my turn.

"I'm Rose, Rose Hathaway." I said. She looked like she was my age! She smiled again.

"I'm Ms. Sesso, it's a pleasure to have all of you join my class. Take a seat where ever you can find one." She smiled at us once more before turning and going back to her work. The classroom had three rectangular windows on the left hand side of the room. Then there were six rows of seven desks taking up almost all walking space in the room. We sat down at some desks near the middle. I quickly corresponded with the the other two novices in my room and me made a strategy plan to secure the room if we had to. Then I took my seat as the final bell rang. I heard some murmured whispered behind us.

"Dude, that chick is so hot!" I heard a guy whisper.

"Which one?" Another pig answered

"Does it matter?" The first guy said

"No...but seriously dude if you could do one which one would you pick?" I was getting seriously pissed of.

"I would do the brunette, curvy one." he said "What about you?"

"Same!" By that point I was ready to go and slam both of their heads into some concrete. I stood and walked over to 'pig 1' and 'pig 2' feeling Lissa's eyes watch me the whole time. As I stood in front of them I put my hand on my waist.

"As much as I'm flattered by your ridiculously loud conversation I am going to tell you one time, and one time only, that if you ever say anything as degrading as that about me or my friends again I will fuck your ugly ass face up." My tone was low, mean, and **VERY** venomous! The whole time I had a smile on my face that I made sure to be sickly sweet. Or, there was a smile a on my face until the next words out of 'pig 1''s mouth pushed me over the edge.

"Ohh your feisty too! I like that! So when do you wanna get together? Wear something low cut, you don't want your gifts to go to waste." he had a sleazy, 'flirty' voice on. I snapped! Reaching out my hand I bitch slapped him with everything I had! His chair went flying back about a foot from the impact. He had a huge red mark on his face that was the exact shape of my hand. He was glaring at me.

"Don't test me." I didn't even try to be venomous I was just flat out mad and it radiated from my interior being. I turned on my heal and stomped off back towards my desk, leaving two retards and a chorus of "oohs" and "she told you"'s behind me.

"Hey bitch this isn't over!" he called after me. I just gave him the finger over my shoulder. Just then Lissa walked in with the teacher. It was the first I realized either of them had left. As Lissa took her seat she whispered through the bond "I knew you were going to do something so I asked her to give me directions for my next class." I nodded to her gratefully.

"Thank you...I bitch slapped him so hard his head spun! It was hilarious!" I laughed, she giggled with Mia.

"Rose! You can't do that to people! You'll get expelled!" She said trying and failing miserably to be serious.

"Who the hell cares." I snorted.

_***Second Hour***_

Next I had math. Eddie and Christian were in this class with me. The teacher was really pretty! She was short, blond, and a little round. But all in all she was really pretty. She liked us right off! We joked around for a little bit. But then she was really shitty to this other student and I realized. She was a favorite picker. All class period she was awesome to us but then she would go and bite someones head off. I'm not sure if I should be in awe or hate her? Decisions, decisions.

_***Third Hour***_

French! I have always loved French. It sounds so majestic when spoken fluently. Mia walked in with me and we introduced ourselves _yet again___to the teacher. She was nice, very funny. She had shoulder length blond hair with brown highlights, glasses, and a fairly plump body. We took our seats and guess who walked in? 'Chicken legs' girl! Once she spotted me she shook her _**LITTLE**_ hips in my direction.

"Hey skank." she said in a overdosed sweet voice **(a/n: did that make sense? I was trying to say she said it sickly sweet but I didn't feel like using those words.)**__I stared at her. "I'm going to say this in the easiest way possible so your brain doesn't overheat. Stay. Away. From. My. BOYFRIEND!" She pronounced each syllable slowly as if I couldn't understand the squeaky words coming out of her annoying little mouth. Her friends smirked behind her.

"I don't give a rat's ass about your boyfriend, get over yourself!" I said back, with as much attitude as possible. "Oh, and by the way if you keep walking like that your going to pull a muscle!" She scowled at me and turned on her heal and left, Mia and I smirking at each other.

_***Lunch***_

I met up with the rest of my crew after everyone (that needed it) had fed. We walked down to the cafeteria amused by how fast everyone rushed to be the first in line. If we wanted we could have started one minute after everyone had been running and still beat all of them! After we gathered our mush - yes mush - we found an empty table and sat down. People occasionally looked over at us and whispered amongst themselves. I just sighed and bit into whatever the hell it was I was shoveling into my mouth.

"How are all of your classes so far?" I asked in between bites.

"Fine I guess...a little rough around the edges." Lissa replied, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"All I can say is I can't wait for gym! I have been sitting in a seat ALL DAY! How can a normal person be asked to do such a treacherous thing?" I asked disgusted. Everyone just rolled their eyes at me and continued eating their barf worthy lunch. As we were walking out of the cafeteria I saw 'pig 1' and 'pig 2' sitting at a table with 'Chicken legs' and 'blind guy'. I walked up to 'pig 1' (noticing that he still had the outline of my hand on his cheek) and waved flirtatiously.

"Hey baby." I said in a totally fake husky, flirty, girly voice. "You know I haven't left my mark on your back yet, I might have to do that tonight." I stuck my middle finger in my mouth and pulled it out...very slowly. Then I took that same saliva covered finger and flipped him off. "My place or yours." The whole table was looking at me like I was an alien. I just laughed, flashed them my man eating smile, flipped my hair over my shoulder and strutted away making sure that 'Chicken legs fully understand how your supposed to shake it.

_***Fourth Hour***_

It was just Liss and I for this class. I could tell right from the start that it was going to be a hassle of a class that made no sense and was a HUGE waste of time! Which is a real shame because I always thought that chemistry would be the class that was the most fun. We for the thousandth time introduced ourselves and took our seats. The teacher was probably a million years old and didn't have a care in the world. The class was COMPLETELY out of control and all she did was give us homework we didn't know how to do and yell at random people without really yelling. Needless to say this. was. hell. The only thing that kept me from screaming and running out of that room was the fact that I had gym next. What kind of trouble can I get in there? (evil laugh mwwwhahahaha...hehe)

**Hahaha….I hope you liked it! I already wrote the next chapter and will update it tomorrow but I just wanted to say that this chapter and the upcoming chapter have been SOOO fun to write! Please Review! Thanks!**

**Love,  
Livvy **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYYYYY! Thank you soooooo much for all of your reviews! They make me INCREDIBLY (typing in a sing song voice) happy! This is the longest chapter so far! I have been plugging in my ipod and listening to Kate Voegele while typing up a storm! Hehehe truthfully writing this story makes my day! Oh and I was wondering if any of you had any name Ideas for 'pig 2' if so please write them in your reviews! Thanks, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (I REMEMBERED! ****): I sadly do not own ANYTHING in the Vampire Academy Series.**

_***Gym***_

THIS WAS IT! The moment I have been waiting for alllllll day! Gym Class. I practically sprinted to the gym. I barely even said bye to Lissa before running in the opposite direction of her. She had computers instead. I changed my clothes into the ones I'd trained in earlier that day impeccably fast and was one of the first people out on the gym floor. A pool of boys were starting to crowd together on the opposite end of the gym. Two girls came up to me I recognized one of them from History. They both had long brown hair and slim bodies. They wore tight T shirts and knee length shorts.

"Hi, I'm Addie, this is Kristie." The girl I recognized said.

"Hi, I'm Rose." I replied with a small smile.

"We know. How come you bitch slapped Kyle in class today...it was awesome!" Addie said timidly. I laughed.

"He was being an ass he deserved to be pushed around a little bit." I said laughing. We chatted about nothing for a while until everyone was in here. Eddie was over on the other side of the gym with the boys. I waved at him and he waved back but that was the only transaction we made. Soon the gym teacher walked in and told us to line up in our rows. I got to choose my row and decided to go into Kristie and Addie's row. I noticed that 'Chicken legs' and her clones were in here to, this class kept getting better and better! We did basic warm ups (toe touches, sit ups, push ups, etc.) and then ran seven laps. The boys ran with us and me and Eddie raced the whole time, passing people left and right (one of those people being 'blind guy'), I of course won by...A LOT! I hadn't even come close to breaking a sweat, unlike the other people here. I caught Dimitri looking in through the window quickly and then disappearing before anyone could see him and ask any questions. I sighed and shook my head, of course he would be stationed near the gym when on look out duty. After everyone had gotten a drink we played boys against girls soccer. (Whats that bright light over there? Oh ya, it's my gleaming smile! I love soccer!) As we all lined up behind a line made of tape on the floor Mrs. Disma dropped the ball in the middle of us, waited a second, then blew her whistle. I beat everyone to the ball and barely even touched before it was flying across the room towards the goal. The goalie STUPIDLY stayed put, anchored in front of where the ball was going to land, but soon regretted that decision as the force of the ball knocked him back on his ass and the ball rolled into the goal. I was very proud, even though that was probably the lamest goal I ever made in my life, but wasn't sure if I had taken things too far and made it obvious I was different. Everyone was staring at me, probably wondering who the hell I was, until Eddie started laughing. Then all eyes were on him instead of me.

"Rose! You need to go easy on people, they aren't aware of your mad skill yet." He said, all eyes returned to me.

"Ya right Eddie, your just jealous you don't kick ass like I do." I challenged him. He smirked.

"You wanna bet." he smirked.

"Of course!" I grinned back at him menacingly "Whoever gets the most goals by the end of the hour wins."

"Sure you wanna go there Hathaway?" he said, excitement in his voice.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing." I started him down "game on Castles!" I declared. Then I remembered we just did this in front of a bunch of humans. I looked back at my team they were just staring at me. "Well lets go, we don't want them to win." They looked shocked for another second and then started taking action. Going back into position we kicked off again. I ran up and stole the ball...again. Everyone stayed out of my way I dribbled it to the other end of the gym. Then just as I was about to score my next goal all of the boys crowded around me blocking me from the balls destination (hehe that's what she said!). Eddie stepped forward.

"I warned you Rose!" He said smirking. I just laughed, kicked the ball up in the air in front of me, ran forward, kneeded Eddie in the balls, shoved my way through the rest of the boys – one who happened to be 'blind guy' - and got through everything just as the ball came down. I bumped it on my knees, put it above my head, and head butted it into the goal. I jumped up and down cheering for myself. The boys were glaring at me.

"Aww, you guys look like your gonna cry!" I said smirking "Sorry Eddie! Don't tell Mia! She'll kill me if you tell her that you got kicked in the balls by a girl! My eyes grew wide and my voice grew tight with fear. Than I bust out laughing! The girls on the other side of the gym were laughing their asses off too. Some of the boys were trying hard not to crack as well. Then finally Eddie said.

"Nicely played Hathaway but remember it ain't over till the fat lady sings." I put on a surprised face.

"Eddie I didn't know your mom sings, that's so cool!" by now all of the boys (except Eddie, who was giving me and annoyed yet amused look, he knew that I was just kidding and trying to distract the other people in the room from our mad skills) were clutching their stomachs laughing, so were the girls. I just shrugged, rolled my eyes, and walked over to our side of the gym. The next time we kicked off Eddie really went for it, and he actually scored! The boys cheered and bumped fists. On and on the game went until we had to go change for class. The score was.

Me: 5

Eddie: 3

My team cheered and jumped up and down, while the boys grumbled and said we cheated.

"I told you not to go up against me Castles!" I joked and then ran off into the changing rooms just as he was about to grumble a reply. Haha life was good!

_***Sixth Hour***_

Out of all the classes I had this was the one I had been dreading allllllllllllll day! Not only did I have no friends in here but biology, really! I walked into the class and found a young male teacher with a crew cut. He had a monotone that nearly made me fall asleep on the spot. If you're going to teach something like biology you have to be exciting, not dry like stale saltines. He told me to sit at the open lab table and my partner would be there soon. 'Blind guy' walked in and went up to the teacher. When Mr. Crew Cut pointed in my direction I started to get suspicious. My accusing thoughts were proven right when 'blind guy' came and sat down next to me. I cleared my throat. He looked at me and smiled.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Because you seem so warm and welcoming!" He teased with a smile on his face. I huffed and then moved my books off his part of the desk. He sat down and smiled at me again.

"Stop smiling at me it's creepy! I said as I maneuvered my books around on my desk. He chuckled, not as deep or thoughtful as Dimitri's chuckle but more like a care free, light, bubblyish chuckle. I don't know what it was about his laugh but it was absolutely contagious, because all of a sudden out of nowhere it made me start laughing to...WHAT! I don't laugh when other people laugh! Especially not hot ones who run into me! He stuck his hand out towards me.

"Hi, I'm Hunter Tate." he said, I grabbed his hand - which was surprisingly warm and smooth, kind of like he never had to work a day in his life smooth - and shook it.

"I'm Rose Hathaway." I stated "I don't take shit from anyone and I love punching people." I don't know why I said that but I'm in a 'what the hell' kind of mood. He laughed that same laugh again and I felt a small shiver run up my spine. WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING! YOU LOVE DIMITRI! STOP FLIRTING, HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! I was mentally kicking myself, hard.

"Ya, I think that everyone kind of understands that seeing as how Eddie may not be able to ever have kids and Kyle has a new addition to his face and looks like he could kill." I just sighed in bliss.

"I love looking back at the master pieces I have created." He chuckled and then said in a lower voice.

"Pretty and smart, good combo." That snapped me out of whatever the hell I had just been in! I couldn't believe that I had just been shamelessly flirting when I have a boyfriend that I love and who loves me back. The realization that I had almost jeopardized all of that was being woken up from a really hot dream with a bucket of freezing cold water!

"Ya, well, I try." I said back coolly. He noticed the change of my attitude immediately but luckily didn't press me for details or anything. Then, Mr. Boring started a lloonngg lecture on anatomy. Let's just say this...BORING!

_***Seventh Hour***_

This class I had mixed feelings about. It was incredibly boring and I didn't like the teacher that much but I still felt like all of that would be worth it in the end...don't ask me why. I had Lissa and Eddie in that class with me and truthfully I was glad that we had so many classes together I felt a bit better with another guardian that was as dedicated as me in the room too.

_***After School***_

I gathered my worn shoulder strap bag up over my right shoulder and waited for Mia and Christian to finish packing up their backpacks.

"Jesus how much homework do you have if it's taking you this long to get your things together?" I said sarcastically. Christian muttered a 'screw you' and then finally finished dragging his book bag out of his locker. Mia took another two seconds before she did the same. Grabbing Lissa by the arm, Eddie fell in step next to everyone else. By now most people had cleared out but many still lingered in the hallways. Just as we made it out the wide front door entrance I saw Hunter with 'Chicken legs'. He noticed me too and waved me over. I was pleased to see that there was still a faint trace of the mark I left on Kyles face. I looked around me surprised by the fact that the other senior novices didn't stick around, they just headed straight back to the hotel.

"Hey Rose, you've met my girlfriend McKenzie right?" Hunter asked, I nodded

"Yep" was my only reply.

" Where are you heading off to?" He asked giving me a smile.

"Where the hell do you think were going?" I asked. He shrugged. "Where heading over to the doughnut shop, I'm gonna get a twelve boxer and save them for breakfast." We were instructed not to tell people that we were staying in the Marriott so as not to draw extra attention to ourselves. Everyone just looked at me, except McKenzie, she glared.

"And you have an appetite to top it all off!" Hunter said "Whoever winds up with you is gonna be lucky!" he said laughing. Speaking of the devil Dimitri started walking out of the school building. I waved my hand in the air.

"Dimitri!" he stopped and turned giving me a breathtaking smile. "Your right," I said to Hunter. "he is lucky!" I turned towards my friends "I'm gonna go catch up with Dimitri for a few minutes. Meet me by the gate and we can all walk back together." McKenzie was staring at Dimitri with her mouth wide open.

"Sure Rose go ahead, we'll meet you in a few minutes." Lissa smiled back at me. I gave Eddie a hard 'protect them while I'm gone' look before turning back to McKenzie.

"You might wanna close your mouth, a fly might get in." I smirked at her cheeks flamed up and she started glaring at me again. I flashed Hunter my full man eating smile before turning and jogging over to Dimitri. When I reached him I pulled him down to kiss me (what there were no novices or guardians around!). It was so soft and delicate, yet fierce and urgent, it was perfect.

"Hello Roza, I missed you today." he sighed in my ear

"I missed you too Comrade." I giggled at him - yes giggled.

"So how was your day?" He asked, taking my hand in his. That was all it took for me to launch into explaining my day, every detail of it! When we passed the small group of my friends with Hunter and his friends, I waved. Before I passed completely I looked into his grey, beautiful eyes and saw something there. It couldn't be jealousy...could it?

**Hope you liked it! I don't know if the next chapter will be ready to update tomorrow but I will try my best! If it isn't updated tomorrow it will surely be updated the next day! Pleazzzzz review! Thanx!**

**Livvy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I was able to finish it! In some of the reviews from yesterday people were saying they were concerned about who Rose would end up with. All I have to say for you is that I as well am a total Dimitri + Rose fan. Yes there will be some conflict later on but in the end there will be a HUGE twist…along with some VERY dramatic scenes. I am just going to put this out there and say that I LOVE DRAMA and tend to write some things very dramatically so be prepared! Hope you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy Series, Richelle Mead does, I do, however, own my own characters and events. **

I was sitting in my room, waiting for Lissa, Mia, and Christian to get back from their specializing class. Sitting on my bed doing math homework and biology homework was so stupid and boring and stupid! Finally giving up, I lay back on the millions of pillows that covered the bed. Turning on the TV it was automatically set to TLC and a episode of Cake Boss. It took up the screen, Mary's annoying voice filled my ears. My head was throbbing, being outside of the wards. It wasn't as bad as it normally would be if I didn't have the ring that Oksana made for me or the other ring Liss made. She had practised making charmed jewelery for me and was getting pretty good and fast at making them. Closing my eyes against the pain in my forehead I hadn't realized that I drifted until I heard my door close. I opened my eyes and looked around urgently analyzing the situation, then realizing that it was only Lissa I sunk back down into the fluffy pillows I was swimming in.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping, I'll come back." She turned and started to leave.

"NO!" I said she turned back around. "Don't go, I need a distraction from this headache." she looked concerned and immediately crossed the room over to where I was berried. I could sense that she was about to attempt to heal me but I knew that it was just a waste of energy. "Don't heal me, I'm fine really, I just needed a break." I said, her concern lessened and I continued "When I left with Dimitri, what did I miss?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, we chatted with Hunter and his friends for a while and then left and met you." she said vaguely.

"What did you guys chat about?" I asked, trying not to sound to interested.

"You mostly, he wanted to know how long you and Dimitri had been going out. And if you were really serious about the doughnuts, stuff like that." she looked at me suspiciously. "Why?"

"No reason." I said innocently

"Rose, you still love Dimitri right?" I didn't hesitate before instantly saying.

"Of course! I will always love Dimitri! Plus were going to be graduating soon so then we will be able to be together. I love him, and I always will, NEVER doubt that!" I said with a fierce compassion in my voice.

"Okay, I knew you did I just had to hear you say it." Lissa said smiling, I smiled back. "So then why are you so curious about Hunter?" She asked a confused look on her face.

"I guess I just kind of got vibes from him today, vibes that I didn't necessarily dislike." I said sheepishly. Lissa just nodded.

"Well that's understandable! He's hot, you're in a new school, and haven't seen your delicious boyfriend all day like you usually do." I just nodded

"That makes sense." But inside I knew that that wasn't it. I love Dimitri with all my being. I don't think I could live without him because he is my air, he is my life. I love him. It's as simple as that so whatever the fuck those feelings that came over me were don't matter! I only love one man. Dimitri.

I finally started feeling a tad bit better. Deciding to blow off my homework I went off in search of something to do. After walking only a few feet I found Adrian leaning up against the wall smoking a cigarette. He noticed me walking up and suddenly got this huge smile on his face.

"You're not supposed to smoke in here." I said accusingly, he just blew me off.

"You know I'm in the pent house suite, would you like to join me?" he asked seductively. "NO THANK YOU!" I said abruptly. "I would like my eyes to continue being able to see when I'm twenty, and if I go in there right now and look at you naked, well that dream just isn't gonna come true!" He chuckled

"That's what you think Little Damphir." I pointed my finger down my throat and made a gagging noise.

"I'm going to go throw up in the cleaning ladies hamper now!" I said and started walking away. I heard him laugh behind me.

"You want me!" I just flipped him off from behind my back. Continuing on my quest to find something to do I thought about the kiss me and Dimitri had. It was sooo perfect and I wanted more. Turning on my heal I retraced my steps and turned down the hallway that led to Dimitri's room. When I reached his door, I checked to make sure no one was around, and then knocked. A short second later he opened the door wearing sweatpants and a loose t - shirt that hung loose yet still maneged to show off his abbs. My eyes roamed over him hungrily.

"Roza" he smiled, but his voice was confused. "what are you doing here?" I smiled and thrust myself into his arms. I kissed him with everything I had. He closed the door behind me and we were kissing our way over to the bed. I moaned against his lips and then started working my way down to his jaw and neck. He laid me down gently on the bed and started to kiss my neck. I arched up against him, his touch giving me tingles...everywhere. I started to pull his shirt up over his head. He lifted his arms to help me. Once it was off I threw it across the room and kissed him squarely on the mouth. God he was sooo good at this! After about another ten minutes of our heavy make out session we pulled back and looked at each other, both breathing heavy. By this point I was only in my leggings and bra, he just had his sweat pants on.

"What brought that on?" he said, his voice husky. I just smiled.

"We have only seen each other a few times so far today, I missed you." I put it simply, he looked at me with pure longing.

"I missed you too Roza. Its going to be hard seeing so little of you for the next month. But if this is how we make up for lost time, I don't mind so much." he said wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed and smacked him with a pillow. Suddenly I Lissa's voice filled my mind. "Rose, were all going out to see a movie and you HAVE to come!" I really didn't want to leave Dimitri but I knew that they needed at least one more guardian and my snarky attitude. I sighed.

"Lissa just called me, she wants me to go see a movie with her." He looked disappointed but then immediately changed to compassion.

"Go ahead." he said smiling. "I'm sure you'll have a great time, it's your first night out you deserve to celebrate!" I just looked at him gratefully

"You really don't mind?" I asked

"No, go have fun." He climbed up and reached out a hand, I took it and began re - clothing myself, he did the same. Once we were all finished I turned to him.

"I love you." I whispered in a completely serious voice. He looked at me. Then he took his finger and lifted my chin up, kissing me extremely delicate, as if one touch could make me break me into a million pieces.

"I love you too." he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I kissed him good bye once more. Just as I was walking out the door, he said, "Remember, all students must be back by ten o'clock." I nodded "And, don't forget your stake." he said a bit quieter. I nodded again, a small smile forming on my lips.

"Don't worry, I take it with me everywhere." Then I turned and left, wishing that I could have stayed. *******************************************************************************************************  
We ended up seeing Just Go With It. I fell asleep halfway through it so I have got NO idea what the hell it was about, and I really don't care...though I do love Adam Sandler. When we left the theater I, along with Eddie, watched for any red tinted eyes that might happen to appear in front of us. We made it back to the hotel at 9:30 sharp, all in one piece. Everyone was yawning up a storm, seeing as how we had absolutely no sleep last night.

"I have to turn in." Mia said, practically collapsed against Eddie.

"I'll take care of her." he said and lead her away, towards her room. Lissa was able to stand but I knew she wouldn't be able to for long.

"You guys go ahead, do you need help getting her to her room?" I asked Christian, he shook his head.

"Night Rosie." he yawned

"Same to you Sparky." I said back. Lissa's eyes were drooping.

"Night Rose." she said groggily. I just chuckled.

"Night Liss." they walked down the hallway and then Christian deposited Lissa to her room. Once I saw that she was safe inside I turned and headed to my own door. I saw that house cleaning had already been here, the bed was completely remade and my clothes were put away in the drawers. I pulled out a pair of short shorts and put on a tank top for my pj's and then climbed under the millions of covers. I turned off the bedside lap and waited for sleep. I didn't have to wait long.

**I hope you liked it, I know it was kind of boring. I hope to update the next chapter tomorrow but I have yet to start it and I don't know if it will be finished in time. I really hope it is. Please please please review! Thanxxxx**

**Livvy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! SOOOOO SORRY it took me soooo long to update! I was going to update earlier today when I finished the chapter but I burnt the tip of my finger so it took me FOREVER to type! I also apologize for the short size of this chapter. **

** From now on instead of updating everyday I'm just gonna update every other day because then I will have a longer period of time to write the chapters and also the story will drag out a little bit longer! I hope that you understand. Anyway, on with the story! I again apologize for the shortness of this chapter but hope you enjoy it anyway! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vamp. Academy Series aside from my own settings and characters. **

Today I was a bit better rested but was still incredibly tiered. My head was hurting worse than it was yesterday and I was not in my best of moods. All day I stomped from class to class and no one - except my friends - dared to get in my way. I hadn't seen Hunter at all today, but McKenzie seemed to keep popping up out of nowhere and irritating the hell out of me! When we went to lunch just as we were about to sit down a squeaky voice called over to us.

"Rose," McKenzie said, a sneer on her face. "come sit with us, we'll push tables together." Her voice was oozing in fake niceness. I hated her! I looked at the rest of my group, they all nodded meekly. We walked over there as one. When we stood in front of the table Kyle and 'pig 2' got up to drag another table over. Once everything was situated we sat down cautiously. I was directly across from Hunter and McKenzie. She smiled a synthetic smile and then started chatting about nothing. Hunter barely looked at me but I caught him staring at me when my eyes were looking else where. I knew there was a reason that we were invited onto unwanted territory, but I couldn't figure out why. Then after several times of McKenzie saying 'like' in every sentence and looking at me in disgust as I shoveled food into my mouth she got to her main point.

"So Rose, who was that guy you were kissing yesterday?" she asked, an evil smile playing on her lips.

"Dimitri." I said simply, smiling to myself, remembering last nights encounter. Hunter was staring at me, a frown on his face.

"So ,like, how long have you been going out?" she asked, I wasn't sure if I should answer seeing as how Hunter was shooting me daggers and the questions were getting a little bit personal.

"We have been together for two years." I counted our first year we met as dating because who were we kidding, we were dating!

"Wow! That's, like, a long time!" She said, and actually sounded amazed. "So, like, have you guys had sex yet?" She asked. Now Hunter was just staring at me, his eyes were about to pop out of his head. McKenzie had an evil glint in her eyes. I just rolled my eyes, she was not going to ruin the memories of the cabin for me!

"I'm not going to tell you that." I said as if I was bored. She smirked.

"That means you did." she said smugly. I chuckled.

"What, do you read minds as a hobby?"

"So you have." she stated I stood up, my friends doing the same.

"Like I said, I'm not going to tell you. Keep your nose the hell out of other people's business." Then I stood and walked out of the cafeteria with Lissa, Mia, Christian, and Eddie flocking on my either side. The next class seemed to draggggg on forever before finally the bell rang. I walked to the gym. Even though my head was hurting up a storm I still felt like beating the shit out of someone or something. After I had changed I walked out onto the gym floor and saw wrestling mats already layed out. I thanked whoever it was that made it possible that I could have a chance to humiliate some boys in the middle of class. Once everyone was ready we did our warm up exercises and then were split off into pairs. I was with a really skinny girl that obviously would have cracked in half if we were to wrestle. I was surprised that the boys weren't wrestling with the girls like we did but then I remembered that they haven't been training their whole lives. I walked up to Ms. Disma.

"So, I'm gonna wrestle with one of the boys right?" I asked She stared at me

"No Hathaway your not." She said sternly.

"But the girl I'm with now is gonna have a concussion within a few seconds." I said back. she just sighed, if you get past her than you can go wrestle with one of the boys." she said hesitantly, i just smiled on the inside. Walking back up to my "opponent" we got into ready position. I made the first move as soon as we were in position. She didn't know what hit her. Needless to say I was paired with one of the boys. My partner happened to be Kyle. I was very happy at that moment!

"Hey sweet thing, you just couldn't get enough of me could you?" He said, smirking.

"Totaly baby, you know that your the only thing on my mind." I said my voice dripping with a 'sexy' façade.

"Don't mess with me girly." He smirked

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you!" I laughed. He growled. Getting into ready position, we faced off. He came at me and I just side stepped him like he was a pesty fly. He reared back and came at me again. This time I stood exactly where I was. He tried to force me to the ground but instead of doing anything to me I used his force against him and flipped him over so that he was lying on his stomach on the mat. I straddled him and put my arm around his neck holding him in place. He tried to flip me off of him but I stayed there like it was nothing. After he was down for five seconds I got off of him and smiled.

"You don't know shit about wrestling." I cackled. He glared at me and then stocked off, smoke coming out of his ears. Ms. Disma came up to me, you could tell she was trying to hide her shock.

"Hathaway, go wrestle with Tate." I shrugged and walked over to Hunter. He was looking at me like he was trying to decide if he should glare at me or smile.

"Hey, you ready to get your ass whipped?" I said with a smirk. He cracked a bit of a smile.

"You wish." We got into fighting stance and I couldn't help but admire his strong jaw line for a moment. I regretted doing that because he used my distraction to his advantage. He lunged and succeeded in making me lose my balance, but just for a second. I quickly regained my composure. I shoved my shoulder roughly against his gut as he tried to knock me down. He stumbled back from my blow and then came at me again. This time he tried to again to knock me down but instead of trying to force me down he did exactly what I did to him. He succeeded and then he straddled me. I knocked him off and rolled on top of him. He tried to roll me off and eventually did but had some difficulty doing so. Back and forth we went every time I went to get him in a neck hold he would knock me off. I punched him in the nose a few times which caught him by surprise, especially when he realized how much they hurt. Finally I punched him again, possibly harder than necessary, and he was so stunned that I was able to get him in a neck hold and keep him there for three seconds. I looked him in the eyes and for a second it was only us. Just Hunter and I. Strangely it was kind of...nice. Then I heard the conversation between me and Lissa in my mind.

""_Rose, you still love Dimitri right?" I didn't hesitate before instantly saying._

"_Of course! I will always love Dimitri! Plus were going to be graduating soon so then we will be able to be together. I love him, and I always will, NEVER doubt that!"_

The thought was like a slap in the face. I scampered off of him like he was contagious. I finally realized that most everyone in the room was clapping. I smiled meekly. As we went to go change I couldn't get over the image of Hunters tranquil eyes bearing into mine, as if they were reading and nurturing my soul.

**Sorry I know it was short and that it took so long! Like I said at the top I'm gonna start updating every other day so I have more time to write and so the story will drag out a little bit longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

**Livvy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! I can't believe I forgot to thank each and every one of you for your reviews they make me sooooo happy! This chapter isn't very long but it isn't very short. There is one part in here where Rose and Hunter are writing notes back and forth in class that was really fun to write and I hope that it makes you laugh your ass off! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Vampire Academy Series except my characters and plot. **

After the whole gym scene I headed off to biology. When I reached my desk I dumped my books onto the hard plastic surface and collapsed into my chair. I had taken a quick shower after gym, trying to erase the picture of Hunter's eyes from my memory and now my hair hung limp, yet full bodied down my back, still dripping a little bit. Soon he walked in and placed his books on the opposite side of the desk. He didn't look at me as he did this, and sat down without saying anything but a muttered hello. Finally after a moment he turned his long neck towards me.  
"You were really great in gym today." I practically had to lean forward to catch the words that were whispered out of his mouth. I just nodded. I'm sure I looked like shit, my hair being carelessly thrown back after a quick towel dry, dark circles under my eyes from the stress of the headache and little sleep. I had no make up on so what he was seeing was me, just me, or more or less the me that isn't having the best of days. Why couldn't I just be happy, this is the second day of my new adventure, I already have some new enemies, I have Dimitri. Maybe I need anti - depressants.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself." He nodded, than chuckled.

"Kyles pissed!" this made me laugh, it was out right, loud and more like a snort. Some people turned and stared at me. He started laughing too. In that moment I knew that whatever the hell he was mad about had disappeared and we were friends again. Soon the class began and I nearly fell asleep in the middle of Mr. Mona Tone's lecture. In an attempt to keep myself up right and alert I doodled. Whenever I doodle there is only one thing I draw, sometimes I add modifications to it but rarely ever. It is like a 's' but it's kind of like a block letter because the lines are doubled but it's not a block because the ends are pointed and its really loose. It has a friendly but lethal look to it. I drew one after another after another until the entire out skirts of my worksheet was covered in them. After about five minutes of me doodling Hunter couldn't take it I guess because he reached over and tore the sheet out from under my pencil leaving a long, jagged line across half of the words on the page.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, he shushed me as the teacher gave me a disapproving glance. After Mr. Mona Tone decided I wasn't going to continue interrupting his 'interesting' discussion he continued on. Huner just stared at my designs, then he grabbed his notebook, flipped to a clean page and wrote me a note.

'Whats with the shape, design thingies?' I looked at him shrugged, and wrote back.

'**Idk, I've just always drew them. Did you just say thingies?'** he looked at me impatiently.

'Yes I did, whats wrong w/ thingies?'

'**Nothings wrong w/ thingies I just didn't think of you as a thingies kind of person.' **

'Why would you think that?'

'**Because you just don't seem like the kind of person that would say thingies.' **

'What kind of person is that?'

'**The kind that is kind of dorky, but in a good way or a total bimbo.****'** I could totally see McKenzie saying thingies.

'Are you saying I'm a bimbo because I totally can not pull off blond!' I snorted but quickly covered it with a cough. 'You could be outside of those barriers and still say thingies you know.' I just nodded

'**Yeah I know but those are like the main people that say it.' **

'Which category would you say I fit in?'

'**Dork, deffinatly! :) ' **

'Damn, I wanted to be a bimbo! :) '

'**Life's a bitch'**

'Ain't that the truth.'

At that point the bell rang and we scrambled to gather our books and head to our next class. I don't know what it was about that written conversation but it seemed to be an energizer or something. It lifted my spirits immensely. The rest of school seemed to be over in a blink of an eye and I soon found myself waiting for Mia and Christian again. They didn't take as long this time.  
"Wow, I didn't realize you could move so quickly Fire Boy." I said jokingly he just glared at me. We picked up Lissa and Eddie who were standing by the door waiting for us. Again I saw that the other St. Vladamire students didn't stick around or loiter but rather left as soon as they could. When we got outside I noticed Hunter's group hanging out in the same spot as yesterday. He noticed me to and smiled, I smiled back at him. McKenzie noticed that his attention was on something other than her and followed his gaze over to where I was standing. At first she had a look on her face that looked like a combination between hate and wanting to kill me but then she changed it to one that had a fake smile plastered to her ridiculously ugly face. She waved me over and I contemplated ignoring her and walking away or going up and seeing what she had to say. I decided to go and see what she had to say, because of my energy boost I had the urge to argue with someone. My group walked over to her and stopped when we were a good two feet away from her. I walked about another foot forward and closed some space between us.

"I just wanted to apologize for questioning you earlier, I was out of line." She said, truthfully I wasn't expecting this but at the same time I didn't really think anything different would happen. I nodded.

"Yes you were." I wasn't going to forgive her. What she did was mean, not only to me but to Hunter too, and on top of all of that it was just a plain, badly thought out act of unkindness, I could have humiliated someone so much more!

"So are we cool?" NO!

"As cool as sand when the suns been beating down on it for hours on end." I said in a friendly voice. She shrugged and went in to hug me.

"Your going down bitch!" she whispered in my ear.

"In your dreams hag." She pulled back and put a 'pleasant' face on.

"So where are you guys going, we can come with if you want?" I just puked in my mouth.

"Were going to go and steal a little kids lunchbox, stop by the broom shop and get Christian's repaired (he's a bit of a clumsy flyer), maybe go and get a new hat - mines ruined, when I was flying it flew off my head and landed point first on the top of a sky scraper. We would invite you along but I kind of figured that you already did those things today. Shame." My voice was dead pan when I said all of this and by the time I had said my piece she was glaring at me.

"Well thank you for taking me into consideration." She said in a unpleasant voice. I just smiled.

"No problem!" I waved at Hunter and then we turned and left. I stood leaning up against a brick wall waiting for Dimitri to come out of the school.

"She's such a bitch!" The words slipped out of my mouth. My group turned to look at me and then nodded there heads. "To question me about something that isn't her god damn business and then fake apologize to me and ask if were okay and friends. That is just down right repulsive! Still everyone nodded there head.

"For once I actually agree with you Rosie." Christian said. I scowled.

"Sparky, shut the fuck up." he snorted, as did everyone else. "Oh screw you!" I snapped and then walked off. Maybe it's my time of the month, probably is.

"Rose." Lissa called after me. I heard her foot steps trying to catch up. I took in a deep breath and then turned to face her. She finally caught up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Rose, I know that your really pissed, but what is up with you snapping at everyone?" Her voice held concern but it also had a hard edge to it.

"I don't know." I said practically sobbing. "I'm worried." Her look of concern deepend.

"About what Rose?"

"I think that I might be falling for Hunter." she looked at me full of shock, but than replaced it with compasion.

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know, I'm just happy around him." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you not feel happy around Dimitri any more?"

"NO!" I said instantly. "Like I said last night I love Dimitri, he knows me inside and out. I can be me when I'm around him. He loves me for who I am. Hes honest and sweet and emotional and stubborn and demanding and tough and tall and beautiful and understanding and...and...and perfect for me." A small smile had crept up on my face as I recalled everything I loved about him. Lissa was smiling at me.

"See! You love Dimitri, and maybe you are falling for another guy but remember you love him and he loves you. I know those aren't really words of wisdom or anything but just think about that. If you do happen to come to love Hunter and not love Dimitri than you'll cross that bridge when you come to it but right now you love someone who not only knows what you are and what you can do he loves you too. That's whats important and that's what you need to remember." I almost kissed her! The words that just came out of her mouth were right. I love Dimitri. There is nothing and no one that has to convince me of this and I will never hesitate in saying I love him when asked. I love him and I always will. Suddenly I saw a dark head of hair towering over all of the students that were hanging around. Walking back over to the group I quickly apologized before Dimitri came over, took my hand, and dipped me back. Then he kissed me. It was deep and heated yet so soft and gentle. As we started to walk back to the hotel I couldn't help but think 'this is it, this is where I belong.'

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please please please review! They are great motivators! :-)** **Thanks,**

**Livvy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! This chapter has a bit of a lemon in it in the beginning but other than that it has a clean bill of health : ) It again isn't the longest, yet the shortest chapter that I have written. And continue to remember that I am totally for Rose + Dimitri! Thank you soooo much for your reviews! I can't believe I am only two shy from having one hundred! That is waaaaayyyyy more than I imagined to have! I hope that you like the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vamp. Academy Series, other than my own characters and plot. : ) **

I was waiting for Lissa to get back from her Moroi class. Again my head was throbbing and all I felt like doing was sleep. Sleep away this headache, sleep away these feelings, sleep away McKenzie, sleep away whatever the hell was making my head hurt so much! However instead of doing what was first on my 'want to do list' I did the second. Make out with Dimitri. I changed into a red, spaghetti strap tank top and some black, baggy sweatpants. Then I grabbed my hotel key and then set off to go get what I wanted. It was a short walk to his room. Once I got there I put on a seductive smile. He opened the door after the first knock. His eyes were smiling as he stepped back to let me in. He closed the door behind me. I looked up into his beautiful eyes and saw love, pure love. Screw Hunter! I love the man in front of me! I love him! Saying those words to myself set something off in me. There was an uncontrollable urge that coursed through me. I started walking towards him and he started backing up. I lead him all the way over to the bed. Then I pushed him back onto the bed. He obviously could have continued standing if he wanted but he luckily he obliged with my demands. I fell on top of him. His hands roamed up and down my body. In between or deep kisses he would moan out 'Roza'. It was such a turn on. His hands stopped on my breasts. I moaned and arched into him.

"I love you." The words came out harsh and abrupt from my mouth. He was breathing hard.

"I love you too." I could feel the bulge in his pants. By this point both of us were only in our underwear. He slipped my bra off and then started leaving a trail of kisses down my stomach. I was wet, really wet. He hooked his thumbs under the edge of my underwear and then slid them down my legs. Then he fingered my clit. I was going crazy, bucking my hips in all directions. He kicked his underwear off and then I truly saw his HUGE erection. He slid into me with no hesitation. My breath hitched in my throat as I moaned. I love this man that's inside of me. He is the butter to my bread and the breath to my life (thanks Julia Child!).

I layed in his arms, my head resting on his firm, tan chest. He stroked my hair and pressed little kisses to my forehead.  
"I love you my Roza." he whispered. I shuddered at the sound of his voice, so calm and serene.  
"I love you too, Comrade." A deep chuckle rumbled threw his body and made my head bob up and down. I laughed with him. "Why are you laughing?"  
"Because Roza, you always know how to be romantic yet unromantic at the same time. It's hilarious." His voice was muffled by all of the blankets surrounding his face. I sighed.

"I'm gonna have to leave soon, your shift is going to start soon." The last thing I wanted to do is leave.

"I know, I can't wait until you graduate and we can be together." I nodded.

"It will still be hard but at least we won't have to hide."

"I hate sneaking around." Dimitri sighed.

"I know I do too. But if we didn't than you would be sent somewhere else."

"Just a few more months." Again I sighed, then I groaned and sat up. I got out of bead and started getting dressed. Dimitri stood up behind me and then did the same. We stopped every once in a while to kiss each other intimately but then would go and continue pulling the clothes up and on us again. By the time we were fully dressed Dimitri had to go on his shift in a few minutes. I moved over to stand in front of him, my arms moved up to go around his neck. He tilted his head down and touched his lips with mine. Before we were tempted to go back to the bed the kiss was broken. I grumbled about not being able to do nothing except stay there with Dimitri on my way out but made sure to throw him a smile over my shoulder before I cautiously closed the door behind me and snuck back to my room. Once I was safely inside my fake dorm I laid back on the bed to think. Since I had just done some "exercising" and my head was still crying and complaining to me instead of thinking like I told myself I was going to do I fell asleep, only thinking of Dimitri, the man I love.

_***Dream***_

_I was there again. It was happening again. Again I felt the anguish and uselessness. Again I almost lost the love of my life. The caves. I was in the caves, my mothers party had just come tearing down the hall. By the numbers, one more had gone down. They were so close. Everyone around me tensed up. So close. So, so close. _

_But not close enough. Three Strigoi lay in wait in one of the alcoves. We'd passed them, but they'd let us go by. It all happened so fast; no one could have reacted in time. One of the Strigoi grabbed Celeste, his mouth and fangs going for her cheek. I heard a strangled scream and saw blood everywhere. One of the Strigoi went for Ms. Carmack, but my mother jerked her away and shoved her forward toward us. _

_The third Strigoi grabbed Dimitri. In all the time I'd known him, I'd never seen Dimitri falter. He was always faster, always stronger that everyone else. Not this time. This Strigoi had caught him by surprise, and the slight edge was all it had taken. _

_I stared it was the blond Strigoi. The one who had spoken to me in the battle. I had no clear thought running through my mind except one 'save Dimitri'. I had adrenaline pumping through my veins a mile a minute. I leaped forward and threw the Strigoi out of the way just as his head was lowering down to Dimitri's neck. That was all it took before Dimitri was back to his old self, his guardian self. It took only a moment between the two of us to finish him off. Then we ran. We ran until I felt as if my lungs had shriveled up and died inside of me. We ran and ran and ran. Until suddenly the scenery around me changed and I was standing with Hunter along the beach. Our hands were intertwined and faces only inches apart. He leaned in and I did the same. When our lips touched I felt something go off inside of me. Again just as suddenly as it happened before the world around me shifted and I was brought back to the night Dimitri and I shared in the cabin. The night we had truly become one. I was surrounded in his arms, kissing him with everything I had. Then it wasn't Dimitri I was kissing, it was Hunter. I knew that it wasn't Dimitri but I kept kissing him. NO! I kept screaming to myself, this isn't right! Then I realized, even though it was Hunter that was moving rheumatically with me I was seeing him as Dimitri. I was kissing Dimitri, no Hunter, no Dimitri, everything went black._

_***End of Dream***_

I woke up drenched in sweat, sheets and blankets tangled at my feet, and my headache worse than I ever imagined it could be. It took me a moment to regain composure before I realized that there was someone else in the room with me. I was instantly on alert, poised to attack.

"Roza" a familiar voice asked urgently.

"Rose" a concerned voice whispered, I breathed in a sigh of relief and clutched at my heart.

"Liss you scared the shit out of me!" I said in a loud voice which I instantly regretted, rubbing small circles over the front of my forehead.

"Sorry, but you scared me!" She said fear slowly leaving her eyes. "You were having a nightmare but you wouldn't wake up." Dimitri was kneeling next to me his, eyes held a look that can only be described as scared shit-less.

"I came as soon as I heard." He said stroking my hair. I relaxed into his touch.

"Rose what was going on, your screams were heard on every floor!" Lissa was looking at me like she was going to cry.

"What screams?" I was majorly confused.

"You don't remember screaming?" Dimitri asked, shocked. I shook my head slowly. "Do you remember your dream?" I thought about it, the whole thing seemed fuzzy. Again I shook my head.

"You kept saying 'save him' and then it was something about 'the cabin'. Lissa's words must have sparked something in me because suddenly the dream that made me scream bloody murder came rushing back to me. I cowered as if it would make the dream go away. Dimitri's arms went around my waist and he held me close.

"The caves, I remembered the caves. Then there was this other thing, we were in the cabin and" I couldn't tell Dimitri about Hunter, I couldn't make him hurt just because of a dream that makes no sense and has no effect on me other than scaring me into submission. "Mason was there." I felt Dimitri nod his head in understanding.

"It must have been a spirit induced dream." he said, I nodded into his chest.

"My head fucking hurts!" I groaned. I knew what Lissa was going to say before she actually did so. "No Liss! Don't heal me, it will drain your energy and have no effect anyway." She looked as if she wanted to disagree but logic won and she just nodded her head glumly.

"I'm going to go take a shower." stated trying to get up slowly, but immediately had to lie back down. The room was spinning before me. I tryed to clear my vision but it wasn't working. Then, even with the rings Lissa had made for me, spirits started to dance before my eyes. I started to shrank back in terror. I couldn't move. A soft whimper escaped between my lips. I was all the way pushed up against Dimitri, who was trying to figure out what was going on and how to make it better. Lissa grabbed the ring I already had on my finger and tore it off. She started to add more spirit to it. Dimitri was murmuring comforting things in my ear but I couldn't hear them. I felt like I was under water and everything around me was muted. Lissa slipped the ring back on my finger, I felt a burning sensation and then for the second time that night I blacked out.

**?Whats gonna happen?**

**Please Please Pleassssssee review! Thanks! Hope you loved it!**

**Livvy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY! I Am sooooooo flipping excited that I have over 100 reviews! I can't believe it! This chapter is really short and I apologize, I havn't had a lot of time to work on the chapter 'cause I just had this HUGE test! Hopefully I will get caught up over the weekend. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own plot and characters, everything else belongs to Richelle Mead (lucky :P )**

I was barely conscious when I first heard the voices around me.

"It's only been a few days and she already had a hallucination. She needs to go back to the academy. She needs the wards." I couldn't distinguish who's voice it was that was speaking but I recognized the next one.

"I understand, but is there any other way that she could stay?" the beautiful Russian voice said. I silently thanked him. My eyes fluttered open and I started coughing. Dimitri came over instantly to comfort me. After I was done hacking up a lung I tried to get my piece out.

"NO! I can't leave the school and Lissa." my voice was quiet and wheezy. "Please! I can't leave. Please." I don't know why I was so afraid of leaving but something was telling me that I had to stay. The woman that was now hovering above me nodded.

"If you want to stay you can stay, however, you must remember that you may just be causing yourself more damage in the long run." I knew what she was talking about but I couldn't let spirit win, I couldn't let McKenzie win. I had to fight, hard.

"I know, I want to stay." Even though my voice was barely above a whisper determination was clear in my voice.

"Roza think about what you're doing." Dimitri knew I wanted to stay but he also wanted the best for me. I just started at him intently.

"I am thinking, I can't leave." He recognized the fierceness in my voice and just nodded his head. "So whats on the agenda for today, I hope I'm not to late for school." I said in a fake preppy school girl voice, that sounded oddly like McKenzie's when she was trying to be a suck up.

"Roza, you've been unconscious for a day and a half." Dimitri said in a comforting voice. For a moment all I felt was shock.

"That long?" I whispered. He stroked my hair gently until my nerves had calmed a little bit. "So when do I go back?" His hand stopped for a moment but then started petting me again.

"Rose, with your conditions you should wait it out another day before going back." The woman said.

"NO!" I said abruptly "I can't wait around here all day! I...I...I'll have to talk to Adrian an-" Dimitri cut me off

"Roza you have to rest." I sighed

"But you just said I was asleep for a day and a half." I demanded. He chuckled.

"You need _MORE _rest." he emphasized the 'more'. I just rolled my eyes and slumped back into the hospital bed.

"Can I get out of this damn bed, my neck is getting cramped." Dimitri looked over at the doctor. She nodded. He picked me up off the bed and cradled me in his arms. I stared at him and he looked down at me innocently. "I believe I can walk on my own, thank you!" I giggled. He looked at me surprised.

"You don't want me to carry you through the hotel?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"I would hope not." I laughed and then grimaced from the pain, he looked down at me nervously. "Now put me the hell down." This time I could tell he wasn't kidding.

"No, you have to rest, I am going to carry you." I was about to come back with a witty retort but he spoke sooner. "And you're not going to convince me otherwise." I just sighed and slumped my shoulders, knowing that I wouldn't win this war.

**Sorry it was short! Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks,**

**Livvy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEYY! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't been updating as often as usual. Its near the end of the marking period at school right now so I have like double homework in EVERYTHING! Anyway I hope you forgive me! I am not going to be updating every other day but more like every every other day now until the new marking period begins and I can relax a little bit. This chapter may be a bit aggressive 'cause I was in a terrible mood when I wrote it. Any whoo hope you enjoy and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the reviews! I love them! They make me sooooo happy! Thanks and sorry again for not updating. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my plot and characters but nothing else. **

BORED! That is the only thing I am, bored. I have been stuck in this fucking bed all day! I tried sneaking out when Dimitri wasn't looking but he caught me EVERY time. I should have known that it was a lost cause but I couldn't help it, I hated being cooped up with nothing to do. Although being cooped up with Dimitri wasn't as bad as being cooped up by myself. Most of the time we just snuggled but even that wasn't getting rid of my uneasiness. I don't know what it was that made me feel like something was wrong, but the feeling just wouldn't go away! I relaxed into his grasp around my waist as we watched a western movie on HD. He was stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head. He noticed my nervous attitude and immediately was concerned.

"Roza, are you okay?" he asked, shifting my head to meet his gaze.

"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right to me." I whispered.

"Is it a spirit feeling? Do we have to go to the doctor again?" He was anxious.

"No, it's like a Lissa feeling." He instantly snapped to attention.

"What kind of feeling?" his voice was tight and urgent. I shrugged.

"I'm not exactly sure, its like she feels watched." He sat up, straight as an arrow, and began untangling himself from me. I didn't waste anytime before doing the same. We stood looking at each other for a second and then we rushed to the door. Dimitri ran to his room to grab his duster and stake while I grabbed my leather jacket and my stake. I shrugged my jacket on over my tank top. I was luckily wearing some comfortable sweat pants that would be easy for me to kick ass in. We met up again in the hallway and started toward the hotel exit. Once we made it out onto the busy sidewalk we started towards the school. Tension was high as I went back and forth between the bond, trying to get information on what the situation was. She was hanging out with our group and Hunters group on the school lawn. They were about to leave and walk back to the hotel. McKenzie was continuing to do the nice act and was insisting that they go with them to make sure I was okay. Liss was trying her best to tell everyone know but McKenzie was so god damn stubborn. I was grateful that Eddie was on such high alert, I could tell he felt uneasy too. They took off, leaving the safety of the school and walking away towards the hotel.

"They're heading our way." I said to Dimitri, we both started picking up our pace. I saw them up ahead, all walking together. Something moved a few feet behind the group, Dimitri did too. I felt my stomach begin to feel queasy, we went into a full fledged run. Amazed expressions crossed the face of everyone that stood in front of us as we appeared before them. Before we had a chance to explain, three Strigoi leaped out from behind a shelter of trees. I pushed Lissa behind me. Eddie and Dimitri did the same with Christian and Mia. Than I remembered that there was humans there too. I moved Lissa with me as I went over to cover Hunter and McKenzie. Eddie and Dimitri, again, did the same and covered 'pig 2' and another person I didn't know. The Strigoi were watching us with bemused expressions on there faces. My stomach was rolling around in side of me. Each of us circled with a different Strigoi. Mine was tall with a broad frame. He snarled at me.

"You expect me to believe a 5 foot, 120 pound, girly girl can take me down?" he snickered.

"Damn straight!" I growled, he just snickered. I took a step forward, he did too. I took another step, as did he. We were only a few feet from each other, if he wanted he could reach out and grab me by the neck and twist my head off or bite me and turn me. I knew that he realised his opportunity and thought I was just some dumb girl that didn't understand how to fight, he had another thing coming. He reached out and tried to grab hold of me. I ducked and circled around him, he didn't turn around fast enough before the piercing blade of my stake crushed through his heart. Once he was down I pulled my stake out of him.

"You expect me to believe a blond jack ass could take me down?" I spat at him. Than I turned quickly to Lissa. "Are you okay?" I did a quick double check over her body to make sure that she was okay. Than turned to help the others in their fight before I could hear her reply. Fucking stupid ass Kyle was trying to be a hero and help Eddie fight his Strigoi but instead he kept getting in the way. Mia was trembling with terror behind Eddie as the Strigoi almost got his hands around his neck because Kyle just had to go and push him into Eddie. Footballers, what the hell are you gonna do with um? I ran up to Kyle and tackled him to the ground and gave him a good punch that knocked him out. Eddie staked his Strigoi and gave me a grateful look.

"Dumb fucker!" he muttered as he ran up to Mia and picked her up into a giant hug. Just as I was about to go over and make sure Dimitri was doing okay I saw him put his stake back into his coat and kick the Strogi that lay dead at his feet. We looked around, everyone was still in one piece.

"Dimitri you should go with Eddie to double check the area, I'll stay here with everyone and make sure _they_ don't remember a thing." He and Eddie nodded in agreement. "Oh and do something with these bodies, think theres any Alchemists around we could call?" Dimitri shook his head.

"We can't do that, they would be to suspicious as to why the humans witnessed what happened." I nodded my head in understanding and then watched them grab the Strigoi over their shoulders and head in the opposite direction from us.

"What the fuck was that!" McKenzie asked, making me remember there were humans here too. I turned on my heal and saw Christian holding Lissa in one arm and Mia in the other, Hunter was standing there looking traumatized and McKenzie was clutching on to him like her life depended on it. Kyle was awake now and starting to roll onto his knees. 'Pig 2' went over to him and started to help him up. The other guy that I didn't know just kinda stood there shocked.

"Bitch I'll ask again WHAT THE FUCK WERE THOSE FUCKING CREATURES THAT FUCKING POPPED OUT IN FRONT OF THE FUCKING ROAD?" I stormed up to her and put my balled up fists onto my waist.

"How DARE you speak to me like that when I just saved your fucking no good life!" I screamed into her face, getting up close and personal. She looked a little shaken but then she just moved her face in close to mine. She was a stupid little bitch.

"No one talks to me like that!" She hissed.

"That's were your wrong, some people talk to me in the same bitchy way you did but they never get the chance to say it again. Get my drift." I snarled back at her, really wishing I had Lissa's fangs to bear at her.

"I'm not scared of you." she said back to me, somewhat convincing.

"It would be best if you changed that statement because you better be fucking terrified of me." She didn't back away from me or I her. We just stared each other down. Finally she turned her head and backed up into Hunter again. "Okay now all of you are going to have to do exactly what I say, when I say it. Got it?" Everyone bleakly nodded their heads.

"Rose whats going on?" Hunters soft voice asked. I sighed, what was I going to say.

"I can't tell you." I said, looking him in the eyes.

"What the hell do you mean you can't tell us, if our life is in danger than your sure as fuck gonna tell us!" Kyle growled at me. Just as I was about to say something back I heard a noise.

"Get behind me!" I commanded. Everyone did as I said. A lone Strigoi walked out from the trees. I got into fighting stance, grabbing my stake and holding it firmly in my hand. He walked up slowly, like the whole world revolved around him.

"Well, well it looks like I have a whole buffet set out for me today don't I?" the words slithered out of his mouth.

"I hate to tell you this but the restaurant is closed." I snarled back at him. He just chuckled, low and menacing.

"It doesn't seem that way to me." he was a reckless, stupid Strigoi. He didn't rely on instinct or technique but instead he just lunged into the fight. He was heading towards me, trying to knock me down but I shoved him in the gut before he got to me. It wasn't a hard enough blow to knock him down, but it was enough to make him unsteady on his feet. While he was still regaining his balance I butted into him again, this time succeeding in making him fall on his ass. I straddled him, taking away the use of his arms in the process, and held my stake above his heart. He had fear in his eyes but other than that he was completely neutral. Before I officially staked him there was one thing I had to do.

"How are you able to be out in the sun?" I demanded. He smiled at me and laughed.

"So now you want my help." I held the stake in my hand and raked it across his right cheek. He screamed, a long pitiful shout of agany.

"Tell me, how are you able to be in the sun?" I snarled. He didn't answer me but he got a glob of spit and hit me in the face.

"I'm...not...telling..you...any..thing" he could barely choke out his own words. I stabbed my stake into him, but not it his heart, at the tip of his gut. He screamed, a terrible, shrill, bone chilling scream.

"I can do this all day! TELL ME!" I was surprised there wasn't smoke coming out of my ears. I could tell he wasn't going to say anything again. "Christian!" I yelled behind me. On cue fire started burning the Strigoi's face. Again screams filled the air. "Okay thats enough." Then the fire stopped. "Are you ready to tell me yet?" I asked, my voice sickly sweet. He nodded.

"It's a ring, a spirit charmed ring." His voice was so weak that I could barely hear him.

"Who makes them for you?" I asked

"We do, if we drink a spirit users blood there powers are transferred to us, but only for two days." I couldn't believe my ears.

"How many others know about this?"

"Not many, just the group I was with." I smiled inwardly

"How long do the rings last?"  
"Three months." I nodded.

"Thank you so much for the information, I'll be sure to remember it." I said and then I rammed the stake through his heart. He groaned but then became still. I pulled my stake out and put it back in my coat. Things just got interesting.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I will probably update within the next couple days or so. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, **

**Livvy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Please no one kill me in my sleep because I didn't update! Not only have I been rushing around to straighten out things at school but I also got sucked in by the Hunger Games curse! I have literally gotten about four hours of sleep since I started the AMAZING series! Anyway please don't hate me! I want to thank you sosososososo much for your reviews! I love them! I realize that this chapter is a little random but just bare with me. Thanks, I really really hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Vampire Academy Series except my plot and characters.**

Everyone that stood behind me was frozen in shock, Lissa especially. I swiftly moved over to her and grabbed her in a hug. She was re - going over everything the Strigoi had said. She was worried. Really worried. But not for herself. She was worried for the other spirit users that had no idea, that could be next. Lucky for us we had killed all that knew.  
"Liss, it will be okay! Nothing will happen to you, plus, only those Strigoi knew about it and there dead, so theres' nothing to worry about. She nodded into my neck.

"Rose, it's just so terrible." her voice quivered. I held her tighter. There was a tap on my arm and I looked up to see Christian. He gave me pleading eyes. I nodded. Pulling back from Lissa I turned her slightly and placed her in Christian's arms. He breathed a sigh of relief and started combing her hair back with his hand as she sobbed into his chest. I turned quickly as I heard feet approaching, quickly. Getting ready to pull out my stake I turned to face my attacker. Then just as suddenly as I'd taken in a sharp breath of air I let it out as soon as I realized that Dimitri and Eddie were rushing toward us, both ready for attack. When they got within a few feet of us they stopped abruptly and assessed the situation. I have a feeling it didn't look to good, what with Lissa bawling her eyes out into Christians chest, a dead Strigoi lying in the middle of the road, and a bunch of 'scared out of there minds' humans. Dimitri came forward and pulled me into a hug, Eddie doing the same to Mia. When we pulled apart we kissed, it was quick yet reassuring.

"Dimitri, did you take the rings off of the Strigoi you got rid of?" I asked, we needed those rings, who knows what would happen if they fell in the wrong hands. He looked at me, confused

"Ya, they had a very intricate design, I was curious." he said, almost sheepishly. I sighed in relief and bent down to gather the one off of the Strigoi I had most recently killed. Dimitri held out his hand with the rings perfectly laid out in his palm. I picked them up, studying their features. He was right, they were beautiful silver bands that had a wispy design that circled their outer core. It almost looked like calm gusts of wind that were swirling around the exterior. As I looked from one to the other I found that they each had a special marking that specialized them. The ring I pulled off of the freshly dead Strigoi had a snake carved carved into it. As I stared at it more I saw shapes inside the snake, letters but different. I shifted my gave from his ring to the other two. The first I looked at had the same gusts of wind on the outside and again had a snake with letters on the inside. These letters were different. Διόνυσος' - what the hell! On the last it again had wind on the outside but instead of a snake it had a weapon engraved into it. The instrument had a wooden handle and a curved spear - like sward on it with another word written into the center of the...the...the thing. Then suddenly I put a name to the object.

"Its a sickle." I whispered mostly to myself but since it was so quiet to begin with everyone heard me.

"What?" Eddie has walked over to me and was staring at the rings over my shoulder.

"This one," I pointed to the ring with the weapon on it "the thing on it is a sickle." I have no idea how I know that, I kinda just do. He stared at me.

"How do you know?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"No clue, I just know." My answer was mater of fact and to the point. We were both silent a moment.

"If someone doesn't tell me what the fuck is going on I am going to...to...to call the police!" McKenzie shouted. I just looked at her and burst out laughing. Her face got red with rage.

"You do that." I said in between bursts of laughter. "Lissa we better take care of these guys, she's getting on my nerves." Lissa nodded. Then I started laughing again as I realized that they thought that when I said take care of them I meant kill them. All eyes were wide with terror. "What should we tell them?" I asked, finally getting my laughing under control "How about that you were all walking home and Dimitri and I were out for a little stroll because I needed the fresh air." Lissa nodded again. Just as she was about to compel them Dimitri spoke up.

"Wait, we need to get rid of the body." He pointed towards the dead Strigoi on the ground by my feet. I nodded. Taking the disgusting piece of shit by the leg, I dragged him over behind a clearing of trees a few yards down from where the group first appeared. After I dropped him off and made my way back over to the group Lissa again started to work her magic.

"We were walking to the hotel from school to go check on Rose. We were about halfway there when Rose and Dimitri met us in the road. Rose felt like taking a little walk to get some fresh air, she is still feeling sick but will be better tomorrow." I felt the tingling sensation that flowed through Lissa's body. The humans nodded their heads in sync and then were snapped back to the real world as Lissa dropped the compulsion. I took Dimitri's warm hand in mine and positioned ourselves so it looked as if we just walked up to the small group. McKenzie had on here bitchy face like always and I couldn't help but want to smack the damn thing from her skin. Hunter's eyes were gleeful to see me at first but then when he noticed Dimitri's hand in mine a sad, almost hollow look took over the happiness in his eyes.

"Hey guys." I said, making an attempt at sounding somewhat sick.

"Hey Rosie, how ya feeling?" Christian asked a smirk on his face. I smiled back at him.

"Better, how was school Sparky, did you learn how to count to ten?" My voice was hopeful yet playful. He just glared at me.

"Yep, I don't know if you'll be able to learn it though, it's a bit out of your league."

"Oh fuck you jackass." I spat. He just laughed.

"Your lucky were off school campus, if you said that in there a detention would surely be in order, speaking of which I'm surprised you haven't gotten one yet." He said, I was too.

"I know! I thought that after the first minute in class you would be sentenced to a week of after school punishment." Mia said.

"I think I've turned a new leaf." I said trying to be as convincing as possible. All of my friends looked at me a moment completely silent. Then, as one, they burst out into hysterics, even Dimitri.

"You turn over a new leaf!" Eddie said while he was trying to gasp for breath. "They practically have a plaque hanging on the detention room door dedicated to you." This made everyone laugh even harder. I huffed and pretended to act annoyed. I smelled it before I heard his voice in my ear. Clove cigarettes and vodka.

"Hello Little Damphir." Adrian whispered into my ear. Even though I knew it was Adrian behind me I was still on high alert mode. I spun on my heal and punched him square in the jaw. His hand came up to his face and he took a step back from me.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled. I rushed over to him and checked his jaw and cheek.

"Adrian I'm so so sorry!" I cooed. "I didn't realize it was you!"

"How the hell could you not realize it was him?" said Eddie, playing along so the humans wouldn't be all that informed of my 'ready to attack' state of mind. "He called you your nickname and you could smell the fumes that radiate off of him a mile away." I just shrugged

"I'm sick and my senses aren't working as well as normal." I lied. Adrian was still clutching his jaw. "Look Adrian, I'm sorry but man the fuck up, it was just a tiny punch!" I said.

"It may have seemed like a tiny punch to you but it feels more like a freight train just ran into my face." he whimpered.

"The boos mask some of the pain too!" I said exasperated. Dimitri was standing next to me trying not to laugh.

"Oh screw you, here I am trying to be nice and say a hello to you and all you can do is punch me on the good side of my face!" He started to turn and walk away, pitting himself.

"Ivashkov get your ass over her." I sighed. He stopped walking and turned around.

"You have to apologize first." He said a slight smirk playing on his lips, jackass.

"I already did!" I hissed. He started to turn and walk away again. "Fine! Adrian I'm sorry that I hurt you and that your to much of a wuss to take the pain." I growled. He gave me a full fledged smile and started to walk back over to us. It was the first time I noticed that Hunters group was looking at me and my group like we were contagious. I smiled but then pretended to double over like I was going to puke. Dimitri's hands flew to my hair instantly and pulled it back stroking it. After a few seconds of leaning over like I was going to puke I righted my self. "I gotta get back, Adrian's 'cologne' is too strong for my stomach." Lissa came over and pasted a worried look on her face.  
"Rose, you look pale, you need to be back in bed." She shifted her gaze over to Dimitri. "Why would you let her out? You know as well as I do that when she's sick and she pushes herself to far that it always makes things worse." I was laughing on the inside, this is the stupidest web of lies I have ever heard our little group spin.

"Yes I do, but also you as well as I know that when she has been banned inside all day, and tried to escape countless times, that once she sets her mind on something there is absolutely no stopping her." That was the only true thing that was said throughout the whole conversation.

"Rose! You know better than to try to escape! Not only will Dimitri catch you each time but it is ridiculously stupid!" I laughed.

"Oh Liss, I could get past him if I really wanted to and besides, I like being stupid sometimes." I giggled.

"Oh shit, she's getting mental again." Christan said.

"I guess that's our que to go." Mia said as she came forward to stand next to Eddie. Hunter's group nodded.

"See ya at school." I said then turned and walked with Dimitri holding my hand and the rest of my friends on my either side. Once we were out of hearing distance I took a deep breath.

"It's fun yet so tiring acting crazy." I said. "After we report the Strigoi killings to Alberta everyone meet back in my room, we have to talk about what happened. They nodded. The secret behind those rings was going to be figured out, even if it killed me.

**Hope you liked it! Again I am sooo sorry it took forever to be posted! I will update as soon as I can which I hope to be within the next few days. Please review! **

**Livvy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I am sosososososos sorry that I am just now updating and that the chapter is so short! This week has been crazy, yesterday I started my new job and today I had a huge Quiz Bowl Tournament that took place two hours from where I live and I now have to do all of today's make up work from school. Anyway enough about me! Like I said this chapter is really short but I felt like I needed to get something out since it's been so long that I updated.**

**Thank you sooooo much for all of the reviews! I just need one more and I will have 150! Thank you thank you thank you! I hope that you enjoy this chapter even though its short and kind of boring. Enjoy, I plan on updating soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own my plot and characters but absolutely NOTHING else!**

We were all gathered around my computer, me sitting front and center, Dimitri next to me and then everyone else squeezing their heads in between one another so they could all get a glimpse of the screen.  
"Okay, now that were all situate-" started Lissa.  
"Ow! Shit Eddie, you just poked my in the boob with your elbow!" Mia screeched. Eddie just laughed, but stopped suddenly when he got a death look from Mia.  
"Now, are we all ready?" Lissa asked impatients in her voice. Everyone nodded. "Good."  
"Okay, so everyone pass around the three rings and examine them, see if anything is recognisable." I started handing them out to the people around me. No one spoke as they looked at the rings and then passed them on. Eventually after they had all been fully passed around our little miss shaped circle I re - held them in my hands.  
"I have no fucking clue what those shapes are on the rings but they are creeping me out." Mia said as a shudder rippled through her body. Several others just nodded.

"Rose, what were you talking about earlier, whats a sickle?" Eddie said a odd expression on his face. I just sighed.

"I have no idea in the hell how I know what this is but I just do. A sickle is like a cross between a weapon and a farming tool. It has a wooden handle and then a curved blade, like on the ring. I think that some Greek gods used to use them for fighting but also farms use them for cutting down tall grass." I as I said the words I couldn't help but be surprised that I knew all of that. You could tell that everyone was trying to wrap their heads around everything but they were so over whelmed and tiered that it was no use talking about everything now. "Why don't we all go and relax, its been a really long and hectic day. We can talk about things more tomorrow." It took everyone a moment to nod their heads in agreement but once they did it took a total of one second before everyone had filled out except Dimitri. He stood and wrapped me in his arms.

"When I heard those screams earlier, when you were killing the last Strigoi, I thought you were being hurt, I thought I might have lost you." He whispered into my ear.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I said back to him as I tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear, it didn't stay. "I love you, I will never leave you. I promise." We stood there wrapped in each others embrace. "Will you stay here, with me, tonite. In case I have another nightmare?" He looked me in the eyes and nodded. I pulled out of his arms and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Once I had finished and reemerged in the main part of the hotel room I saw that Dimitri was already laying in the bed, under the covers, reading his battered, old western novel. I slipped in under the thick layer of blankets and snuggled into his firm chest. He wrapped his arm around me but continued reading. Just as I was about to fall into an unconscious state he kissed my forehead and whispered,

"I love you Roza." I felt myself smile slightly and then I fully relaxed into my pillow/Dimitri and drifted off into oblivion.

**Again I'm sorry its so short! I hope you didn't fall asleep while you were reading it! I will update soon, I PROMISE! Please review! Thanks,**

**Livvy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I feel terrible that it took sosososososo long for me to update! It has been really hectic lately. Lucky for me though spring break is at the end of this week as is my birthday. I am pretty sure that I will be getting a laptop so I will be able to type way more often! **

**We did it! We have reached 150 reviews! Thank you thank you thank you! Everyone's comments are so awesome and uplifting! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Vamp. Academy series other then my plot and characters.**

I woke up after a long, peaceful night's sleep to find my bed empty and just a little note that was placed on the pillow that Dimitri once occupied.

I had to leave and go on guard duty.

You were sleeping so soundly I didn't

want to wake you. I love you,

Dimitri

I held the note in my hands for a moment before climbing out of bed and getting dressed. I filled my duffel bag full of the clothes I planned on wearing to school after training. Then I went into the bathroom to take my shower and get dressed. I turned the shower on and went to take off my clothes. When I took my underwear off I saw a reddish, brown spot. Shit! I hated when I got my period because then it was always REALLY awkward when it came to training. I sighed and climbed into the shower. The hot water slid down my back and warmed me from the inside out. After about ten minutes of just standing there, soaking in the precious heat, I quickly rubbed shampoo and conditioner into my hair and then scrubbing my body clean with a bar of soap. Once I was officially clean I grudgingly stepped out of the shower and started to dry off my body with a soft towel. When I finished I applied a tampon to, well, you know, and started to get dressed in sweatpants and a tank top. I made sure to stock up a little bit on tampons and then walked out the door toting my bag and backpack on either shoulder. Eddie was waiting for me at the end of the hall, holding his gym bag and backpack just as I was. We had started walking to the gym together ever since the first day of school. We didn't have much time to talk on the way to the gym since it was such a short walk but you could tell that training would be a little tough for both of us because of the attack yesterday. It's not like they beat us up really bad or anything. I don't know about Eddie but I had a HUGE bruise on the side of my stomach and on my thigh. Once we got to the gym we instantly started with our warm ups, ten laps and a few stretches. Everyone showed up just as we did and quickly started to join us for the laps. Once we were done with our exercises the guardians paired us with other novices. I got Eddie. We tried to do the least amount of damage to each other as possible but I ended up getting hit in the side right were my bruise was and I accidentally got Eddie in the gut where I guess he as well had a bruise. By the time we had finished I both of us were slightly worse for wear. By the time I had changed my tampon and gotten on a pair of comfortable jeans and a low cut tunic, in case I leaked the shirt would cover me somewhat - I was running a little late and my friends impatiently waited for me by the gym entrance.

"Damn Rose, what took you so long? Were gonna be late." Christian said. I was totally PMSing today because that just TOTALLY pissed me off.

"Well then why didn't you just go without me? It's not like there was a reason I was late or something, no, I just wanted to screw around and get us all in trouble." I know the words weren't to strong but the way I said them made you think that he had just called me a blood whore. I think that everyone knew at that point not to mess with me today. We walked in unison to school and made it just as the first bell rang. We ran to get to class and just barely made it. Lissa, Mia, and I took our seats and waited for Ms. Sesso to begin the class. A short minute later she stood up at the front of the room and told us to open our books. There was one thing I had noticed specifically about this class, we always read from the book! It would be pretty boring if she didn't go back and re explain everything we had just read. What I thought was intresting was that she always used her hands to help explain things.

"So the Athens just disappeared, and no one knows why or how." She said and while making a 'poof' gesture with her hands. I just laughed inwardly, this class is hilarious. When the bell rang and we started heading to our other class I could feel myself leaking as I was running up a small set of stairs. I walked a bit slower, but it didn't change the end result so much. Shit. When I finally reached the top of the stairs I couldn't be more relieved. I made it to my next class with another minute until it "officially started". Christian and Eddie had already taken their seats. I walked over to my own and sat down. Once my books were situated on my desk I turned around to face Eddie and Christian, who happen to share a table.

"When should we meet up later to talk more about the rings?" I asked. We should set up our schedules early so we could plan our homework around the discussion. Yes I just said plan my homework, like I said, the new schools changed me. Hehe, who the hell am I kidding, I don't plan homework!

"I don't know, should we do it after the Moroi classes get out?" Eddie asked.

"Ya, that;s what I was thinking, lets meet up in my room again." I said. Christian and Eddie just had time to nod before started the class. Third hour was fun, but aside from McKenzie's fucking bitchy attitude nothing new happened. Lunch, however, was kind of interesting. I had to go down three flights of stairs to get to the cafeteria and by the time I did reach the ground floor I did the closest thing I could to a run over to the bathroom and changed my tampon. Once that was done and over I got in the lunch line, grabbed two cheeseburgers, a can of Diet Pepsi, two pieces of double chocolate cake and two packets of apple slices. I was heading over to our usual table when I saw the rest of my friends heading over to...McKenzie's table. As confused as I was, I headed in their direction and ended up sitting next to Lissa and across from Hunter. I gave Liss a look that translated as 'what the hells going on' but she just shook her head. I noticed that Jessie Zeklos had joined us at the table.

"Hey Rose." he said "Its a shame we don't have a lot of classes together. There is so much I could teach you.". I just rolled my eyes.

"Ya, so that's why when we were making out last year it was complete washing machine syndrome." I smirked. He smirked back.

"You mean when we were making out and I was fabulous and Belkov found you a lecture that nearly made you start crying."

"You mean when we were making out, you sucked ass, and Dimitri found us, picked you up off the couch and nearly made you shit your pants." I said back.

"Oh fuck off.". He growled while I just laughed.

"You cheated on Dimitri?" McKenzie asked in her obnoxious voice.

"No, we were on a break and I was drunk off my ass." I replied. Then I remembered that someone from my school, someone who wasn't allowed to know about us, had just overheard me say that Dimitri and I were on a break a few years ago.

"Who's Dimitri?" Jessie asked but than realization "Belkov! You and Belkov! Wait 'till people hear this! Who should I start with, I'm sure Kirova would love to know." he had a evil smirk on his face. He stood up and started to walk over in the direction of a group of novices and Moroi.

"Shit!" was all I muttered before shooting out of my seat and chasing after Jessie. It only took me a second to grab him ruffly by the arm and pulling him over in a deserted area.

"Jeez Rose, I knew you always wanted me but your with Dimitri now." He joked. I just growled.

"Look Zeklos, you know as well as I do that if you get on my nerves I could kick your ass from here to China and back again." I saw his adams apple bob a little bit but his face stayed neutral.

"I know, but I have leverage over you now, I suppose I could even make you my bitch if I wanted." he smirked

"If you even attempted at making me your bitch I would kill you with not a drop of mercy."

"We will see about that." He punctuated each syllable. I didn't feel like putting up with his shit so I just grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in the direction of the table we had just left. I signaled to Lissa, who had been watching us the whole time. She stood up and walked over to us.

"Liss, make him forget about Dimitri and I, then will you tell everyone at the table to forget about Jessie not knowing about Dimitri, and make sure they know never to talk about it with him." I said urgently. She nodded in understanding.

"Jessie, you never heard about Dimitri and Rose being a couple." Lissa said as the magic swelled inside of her. Once that was done, she moved over to the table and did the same. Then I went and sat back down at my seat and resumed eating. Once the whole lunch scene was over and stupid chemistry was over I headed off to gym, the place were the real drama began.

**I hope you liked it! I will update soon, I promise! Please please please review!**

**Thanks,**

**Livvy!**


	15. Chapter 15  Author's Note

Dear Faithful Readers,

I am so sorry this is an author's note instead of a new chapter! I really really want to update but my life has been absolutely crazy. One of my best friends is moving almost halfway across the country and my parents have been fighting a lot more than normal recently. I am not saying ANY of this to make you feel bad for me but to simply help you understand why I am being such an ass by not updating. I get that the last chapter was pretty stupid and the next one coming up probably will be too. I'm in a bit of a writing rut and it sucks! Anyway, if you still feel like the story is worth reading and you have some spare time it would be great if you could possibly review or PM me with idea suggestions. I know where I want the story to go but I'm not sure how to get it there.  
Thanks and sorry again,  
Livvy!


	16. Chapter 16

**HEYYY! SOOO sorry that it has taken me such a long time to update! A lot has been going on lately. I know this chapter is a little rushed and not the best but I kind of just wanted to be done with it and get to the good part. **

**Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! I swear every single one of them puts a smile on my face! **

**I want to send out a HUGE thank you to sarahhathawaybelkov – x! You are an enormous help! **

**I know this chapter is short, sorry. I hope that you like it and I will update soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and plot, the rest belongs to the FABULOUS Richelle Mead!**

"Rose, whats going on?" Eddie asked while rubbing small circles on my back and trying to comfort me while tears flooded my eyes and left trails down my cheeks. I was slumped up against the wall of the girls locker room and Eddie was hunched up next to me.  
"Fucking PMS." I wailed, then I realized how pathetic I seemed and stopped crying. Instead I turned angry. "That bitch! I'm gonna kill her!" I started getting up but Eddie was faster than me and he pushed me back down to the floor.

"Rose, I know that what she did was stupid and petty but you just have to ignore it and go on with your day." I knew he was right but that didn't stop me from replaying the scene over in my head and willing myself to get even more mad.

_*Earlier In Gym*_

_We were playing volleyball in gym and I was doing great. McKenzie kept trying to get balls past me but I just hit them in midair and sent them flying over the net in her direction. Lets just say my team was dominating! I was so in tune with the game that I didn't feel myself leaking through my gym shorts. McKenzie really wanted me to 'get what I had coming to me' so she out rightly called me on it. _

"_Hey Hathaway, you might want to go change, I think you've sprung a leak." she smirked at me and at first I didn't get it, but then I did. It started off as just her minions that were laughing but then it was most everyone in the gym. I closed the distance between us and got into defence mode. _

"_Wanna say that to my face bitch?" I growled, she stepped forward like me and got back into my face._

"_You don't scare me." she said back. I couldn't help but think of yesterday and how we had already had this conversation._

"_Yes I do." I replied, and I knew I was right, I did scare her._

"_If you scared me would I do this?" she shoved her palms into my chest. I didn't budge._

"_That was a really dumb move." I snarled and pushed her back with barely any force but enough to make her fall on the ass that she overly shakes. That's when things got heated. After her second of shock she got back up and came for me again. However, I was faster. I lunged forward and pushed her back down. She clawed at my face and tried grabbing at my hair but I ducked out of the way before she could do any damage to my face. I heard quick feet approaching and then strong fingers clasping my arms. Just as I was about to be dragged off I got one last punch in to McKenzie's nose, a loud crunch was heard and then I was pulled off in the opposite direction. Hunter was pulling McKenzie back as well. Blood gushed from her nose and angry tears were streaming down her face. I didn't fight Eddie as he dragged me off in the direction of the girls locker room. As soon as the locker room door closed behind me I burst into tears. Who the hell knows why! _

_*Back to the Present*_

After my little flash back I really listened to what Eddie had said and it brought me into another flashback.

_*Two Years Earlier*_

"_Rose just ignore her! So what if she's being a bitch, she's just trying to get a reaction from you, don't play her game!" I was walking into Mythology class with Lissa, who was trying to talk me down after Mia pulled another trick. _

"_How can you be so cool about this! She needs payback!" I was really pissed off, obviously Mia wasn't part of our group yet. As I continued fuming to Lissa its like I had a out of body experience and was drifted up to where the teacher was talking. _

" _Cronos was a the leader of the Titans and very violent. He was afraid his children would over power him so he ate them when they were young. He ate all of the children except Zeus. Cronos was then locked in Tarturus when he was later overthrown by his sons that were rescued. His main weapon was a Sickle and he used it in many battles. His son Zeus had several children but one child was Ares. Ares was known for war, bloodlust, and courage. Vultures, venomous snakes, and dogs were his sacred animals..." I tuned out after that. _

_*Back to Present*_

Eddie was still trying to calm me down, but by this point my mind was racing. Cronus used a sickle to fight and Ares said snakes were sacred to him. Snakes and a sickle were on the rings. Holy shit! No, this isn't right, this isn't possible! My mind was fighting with me but logic won.

"Eddie, we need to get Dimitri and everyone else here RIGHT NOW!" I said while standing up swiftly. He looked at me but quickly joined me standing up.

"Rose what the fuck is going on now?"

"I know what the fucking rings are!" I said breathlessly "We have to get Christian, Adrian, Mia, Lissa, and Dimitri RIGHT NOW!" he didn't ask any questions. We were just about to turn the corner when Ms. Disma called our names.

"Rose, Eddie, you are to report to the principal's office now!" she said strictly. I had half a mind to go up and knock her out so we could leave but Eddie put a hand on my arm, stopping me from doing anything.

"Yes ma'am." He said then turned and started walking down the hall in the direction of the principal's office.

"Eddie what the fuck! We have to go!"

"Rose I know we do but if we attract any more attention to ourselves we would do more damage than good. Besides, you are going to probably get a suspension, making you leave the school anyway. Then everyone else can just ditch. It will be fine! Calm down!" I let his words sink in and then I took a deep breath, after all it was just some stupid Greek gods chasing us, no biggie. 

**SO, Hope you liked it! Review! **

**Hey, I have a question, it says my story only has 11 days left, what does that mean and how do I fix it? **

**Livvy! **


	17. Dear Readers  Authors Note  So Sorry!

Dear Readers,

I'm sure that all of you are absolutely pissed at me for not updating in such a loooong time! I just wanted to assure you that I do plan on finishing this story! I love it too much to completely desert it and leave it behind. Right around this point in the letter I would tell you my excuse for not writing in such a long time but truthfully I don't have a valid excuse. I guess that I just haven't had enough motivation to work on this next chapter. I know that sounds terrible! Especially when I love this story so much! I hope that you can forgive me for not posting a chapter, my summer vacation starts in 10 days (yes, my school gets out REALLY early!) so I have a lot of studying to do for exams in the next few weeks but I promise that the day school gets out, if not before then, I will have a brand new, crisp, freshly typed chapter up for you guys! I really hope that I haven't lost any readers because of my inability to sit down and write a fricken chapter!

Thanks I love you all in a completely non creepy way,

Livvy!

P.S. My friend Syd has two stories going on here that you may like. However a warning, one of them is a Rose and Adrian story and the other is a Rose and Andre story! If you want to check her out her username is sydney-ivashkov228 and her stories are called it all started with a drunken kiss  (that's the Rose and Adrian one) and Now what? (that's the Rose and Andre one) Please check them out, they're really good!


	18. Chapter 17

**HEYYYYY! I am so so so so so so so so soooooooo sorry that it has taken me such a long time to update! I also know that I was supposed to yesterday but there were predicted thunder storms and my dad was paranoid and unplugged the internet! **

**This chapter is kind of random and not that well written but I hope that you enjoy it anyway! I'm going to update as soon as I can I promise! I have to figure out my summer schedule, I'm going to be working a lot. Anyway, on with the story I really hope that you like it! **

**Disclaimer: The fabulous Richelle Mead owns this story not I (except for plot and characters)**

This was interesting. Not only was Mr. Harper McKenzie's _father _(yes, incredibly bad luck for me!) but compared to Kirova a terrible lecturer! The fact that he was principle and didn't know how to properly lecture a student in need of a good lecture is beyond me. However, based on the fact that I had a new found realization about our….ring predicament….I barely had a chance to give the lecturing thing a second thought. Eddie and I were immediately summoned into Principle Harpers office. It was a disturbingly sleek and cold office. Emotionless grey walls created an eerie, skin crawling sensation when you walked into the dead area of space. A place where insufficient, adolescent teenagers went to get disciplined and beaten down emotionally. Mr. Harper sat there, stiff as a rod, behind a tacky, hard wood desk. His face was set with a grim expression; his eyes scrunched together, wrinkles forming in the space between his eyebrows. When we entered into his 'area' he stared at us a moment….then gestured to a pair of straight back, hard wood chairs at the other end of his desk. We did. For a while no one said anything, just stared at each other, but then, he talked. First his voice was silent but soon, step by step, it rose to a loud, blood curdling, roar.

"Ms. Hathaway, Mr. Castles! How dare you come to my school and practically spit in my face! Do you know what you have gotten yourselves into? Do you? DO YOU?" He rose from his chair and came to stand right in front of my face, so close that I could smell lunch radiating out of his mouth and right into my nose. "Answer me!"

"Sir, things definitely got out of hand and I'm sure Rose is incredibly sorry for any inconveniences she may have caused." Eddie spoke each word carefully, trying not make Mr. Harper any more mad. However, based on my current mood, I didn't feel like going easy on him, I wanted trouble.

"Thank you Eddie but I can speak for myself. Principle Harper I positively know what I got myself into. I punched a girl – your daughter – in the nose because she brought it on herself. I do not feel bad about it or wish to take it back. In fact, I'm pretty pleased with myself. " I said all of this with a smirk plastered to my face that was more of a cruel snare. "And I could care less about the punishment because what I plan on doing when I get out of high school doesn't require a good report." His face got red.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! You broke another students nose! This is serious! Don't you get that?" The problem with his line of interrogation was that he questioned you too much and was WAY too easy to get mad! This was fun!

"I understand how serious this is, are you calling me dumb?" I asked with mock surprise and hurt. I knew how stupid I was being but I needed to get back to the hotel plus how often did you get a chance to mess with a principle at a school you don't even officially go to! I could tell that I was irritating the shit out of him. Hehe.

"Ms. Hathaway if I wasn't the principle of this school and you weren't a student here I would call you far worse than dumb!" He snarled, his face a mere inch away from mine. I wanted to strangle him. My face transformed into a vicious mask of hate and fury. He could tell that he hit a nerve and his putrid mouth curled into a foul smile. "Now, how are we going to deal with this situation?" Eddie put his hand on my arm as restraint. I so badly wanted to grab the collar of his shirt and get into his face, but, like a saint I sat there with Eddie as my only life boat. "I should very well suspend you for a week! But, I can tell you would like that….so instead….I'm assigning you detention for the rest of the time that you're going to be in attendance at our school." Mr. Harper said with satisfaction. Eddies grip tightened on my arm. "As for you Mr. Castles a week detention. Now get out of my sight!" he said with disgust. We stood and walked out, I felt like I was going to faint.

"He had to give me detention! He couldn't have just suspended me!" I half whispered half shrieked, the secretary looked at us in a weird way so we moved our conversation out into the hallway.

"Rose, he's an ass just let it go…hang in there for a few more hours. I'll tell everyone to meet back up at the hotel after their "special" classes. It will all work out, don't worry!" Eddie said to me. "Look I have to go to my class and you have to go to yours, we'll talk more later." Then he turned on his heel and walked in the other direction. I took a deep breath and started to walk to biology. I decided to stop in at the bathroom first, trying to put off going to class as long as I could. After I stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes staring at my reflection I reluctantly turned around and headed out of the bathroom. As soon as the door closed behind me I heard a voice. It was a guy's voice. It was Hunter. Just bits of the conversation floated back to me.

"She was just sticking up for herself! Nothing else!" he said in irritation

"She punched her! McKenzie's your girlfriend, man, why aren't you sticking up for her?" another voice said back.

"I know she's my girlfriend but she had it coming to her!" Hunter said back. I stepped out from behind the wall I was standing against. First it was just the other voice that saw me. He was tall and had a muscular build, obviously on the football team. Then Hunter turned around too. I literally saw some blood drain from his face. I made a slight movement with my finger signaling Hunter to come over here. He did.

"What the hell!" I said harshly. He just looked at me in shock. "I can defend myself thank you very much! I don't need your help! Go be with McKenzie! I could care less! Do you think I'm so defenseless that I need you to come to the rescue? Well I'm not! Just let me deal with this on my own." I hadn't let him get a word in and I didn't plan on it, as soon as I had finished talking I turned and walked away, again heading to biology. He tried to call after me but I just ignored him. When I got to my class we still had 15 minutes left before last hour. As soon as I opened the door the entire room got quiet, everyone's eyes turned toward me. I just made my way over to my desk and sat down, not giving them anything to look at even though that didn't stop them. A few minutes after me Hunter came in and sat down too. We didn't speak. When the bell rang I was the first one out of the class and the last one to enter my next classroom. Lissa gave me a sympathetic look from across the room and Eddie gave me one of confidence. The final bell rang all too soon. We filed out into the crowded hallway. Me and Eddie walked to the detention room after making sure that Liss, Mia, and Christian had a novice to walk to the hotel with. I was out of it. All I could think about was the fact that there was something out there, something that had to be dealt with, and that for the rest of the time we were out of our protected grounds and in the real world I wouldn't be able to protect Lissa. I entered her head as soon as we got to the detention room and stayed there until we left. If there was one thing I had to do it was keep her safe and I'll be damned if I can't do that.

**Sorry, like I said the chapter wasn't the best and kinda went all over the place but I hope you liked it none the less! I'll update soon I promise! **

**Love ya,**

**Livvy!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! Sorry this chapter is a few days late, we just put in our garden and that has kept me EXTREMELY busy! This isn't my longest chapter but…hey…it's something! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I can't believe that if I get two more, I'll have 200! I want to send an enormous shout out to all reviewers and thank you so much! Your support means more than you could possibly know! **

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Richelle Mead aside from plot and characters.**

"Guys shut the fuck up!" I raised my voice to go above the chatter of everyone else in the room. Again I found myself sitting at my little laptop with everyone gathered around me. Thankfully everyone did as I said. My head fell in defeat and rested in the palms of my hands. I could feel everyone's stares stabbing into my back. Dimitri came to kneel next to me. He rested his hand on my shoulder closest to him.

"Rose, why don't we take a break? You've had a long day why don't you sleep and then we can get back to brain storming later." He said ever so gently. I lifted my head from my hands and stared at him.

"You know we can't do that! We have to figure out what these god damn rings mean! We have to….get rid of whoever is causing this fucking mess! So, no, I can't just go and take a nap!" With each word I said my voice rose, inch by inch, until I was practically shouting and had risen from my chair. Everyone had shrunk back a little bit in terror. I sighed and sunk back down into my seat, once again smacking my head down into my hands. "Sorry." I muttered and felt everyone take in a deep, reassured breath. "Let's start over," I said with a deep breath. "We know that there once was and possibly still are Greek Gods that weren't the nicest of people. We know that they have discovered a way to use spirit users to walk around in the sun. And we know that these rings mean something, something important, were just not sure what…." I didn't realize that while I had been talking I had risen my head from my hands and started tapping a pencil in between my thumb and index finger.

"Maybe it was just a coincidence and all of this is means nothing…" Mia said. Eddie spoke up before I could.

"It's a possibility but not a very likely one. Even if they aren't a threat at this moment they did try to attack you once…they could do it again." His eyes were marked with worry as he said this. Mia put her hand on his back and leaned her head on his shoulder to help sooth him. He leaned his head down and rested it on hers.

"I think that first we need to decipher what the symbols on the rings are." Lissa said in all her wisdom. I smiled at her thankfully.

"I agree. Those shapes and designs mean something! If we figure out what…who knows what we can figure out about the "gods"." I said.

"Well that makes sense and is a wonderful idea but, Rosie, there's a bit of a problem. How do we get this information?" Christian said, of course he had to find the one thing we hadn't thought about yet. A moment of silence washed over everyone, complete and utter silence. But then Adrian, of all people, had the words that saved the day.

"Umm I may just be spit balling here but can't you just go to the school library and request to see a book on Greek history. Or better yet go to a history book store I'm sure there's one around here somewhere…" he said, surprising everyone.

"Good thinking Adrian…I think we all agree that you just helped…a lot." I said. A smug grin crept up on his face.

"Thank you Rose, I'm sure that that was very difficult for you to say." He laughed. I just smirked at him and then addressed the rest of the people in the room.

"Okay, so here's the plan, were going to get as much recourse on Greek literature as we can over the next week. Then we will meet back up and make a list of all the information we gathered." While I said this I couldn't help but think how…unlike myself I sounded. Everyone stared at me as if they were thinking the same thing. At once they all nodded, a bit unsure. "Okay good, what time is it?"

"8:30" Dimitri replied after a swift look at his watch. "I think it's time we wrap this up, you all have homework and Rose and I have to talk." Everyone started making their way to the door, Lissa came and gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before she left with Christian. As soon as we were alone I turned off my laptop and went to go lie on the bed. Dimitri came over and sat by my feet, rubbing my ankle with his soft, calloused hands.

"That feels good, I had such a bad day!" I brought a pillow up and used it to cover my face.

"Rose, we have to talk about that. You broke another student's nose. The principles daughter to be exact. You can't go around doing that! We have to keep a low profile. If you don't…who knows what people could find out." He said the last part quietly. I moved the pillow from my face and looked up at him. His eyes bore into mine.

"I know, I'm sorry, I messed up. But she had it coming to her! That's no excuse but it's true. I'll keep out of the spotlight from now on. I promise." He looked at me for a moment and then slowly bent down and kissed me delicately on the lips; I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He was lying down next to me, our foreheads practically touching. I loved his scent. It swarmed around me, enveloping me in its warmth. He reached his finger tip out and started to trace designs on my cheeks and lips. My breath got stuck in my lungs as I felt his soft caress. "I love you so much." I whispered.

"I love you too my beautiful, strong, Roza." I smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss.

"What am I going to do about having detention for the rest of the time were here?" I asked.

"Let's just say Kirova…took care of it. You and Eddie are off the hook." He said this with a bemused smile on his face that irritated the hell out of me but made me smile in return. I sighed and snuggled into the crook of his neck. He ran his hands through my hair, wrapping strands of it around his finger every so often. No matter how bad my day was at least right now I could be here with the man I love. That's good enough for me.

**So…whattcha think? I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review! **

**Thanks,**

**Livvy!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! I can be so hollow sometimes! I completely forgot to tell you that I was flying down to Mississippi for a week to visit my friend Stef! I was away from home for two weeks and unable to type a single word! Then when I finally got back I started work and there was this huge music event that I was performing at and I'm having some other troubles with (shhh don't tell!: a guy). Anyway, I am very sorry for the delay and this chapter barely scratches the surface when it comes to making it up to all of you! Its not very long or explanatory but I feel that parts of it are important. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you a million bajillion caziliion times over again for the reviews! I loved EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! :D I really appreciate all of you sticking with me and my story, it means the world to me! Okay, enough of my babble and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: The brilliant, wonderful, beautiful, talented, and amazing Richelle Mead owns the VA series I am just a loyal follower! Plot and characters are all mine however! :D**

I woke up early to an empty bed. Dimitri must have left after I fell asleep. Rolling over and looking at my alarm clock I groaned: 4:37. I still had exactly 23 minutes to sleep! As I tried to relax back into the medley of pillows propping my head up my mind drifted off to the Greek Gods subject. I'm not sure what it was but…something about it just felt…off…like not everything was adding up. Already my head was starting to hurt so I just blamed my unsure feelings on waking up 23 minutes early. After five minutes of failed attempts at falling back asleep I decided to fuck it and just get up. Tearing the multitude of blankets and comforters off of me I stood on the thick, lush carpet. I changed quickly into my favorite pair of work out sweats, a red tank top, and put on my running shoes. In that moment I didn't care that I had training in an hour or school after that, I just wanted to run. Run away from the Greek God problem, run away from school, run away from McKenzie, and most importantly run away from Hunter. I just wanted to run as fast as I could and hope to leave my problems panting behind me. I closed the door quietly behind me and then snuck down the hallway and to the lobby until I was officially clear out in the parking lot. I started out at a slow jog, my feet hitting the pavement in time with the music playing on my iPod, but soon I was in a full out run! I felt like I was flying…the wind slapping my face, brisk and harsh, like it was trying to knock some sense into me. I felt free and graceful and weightless. After a few minutes I heard someone coming up behind me. I slowed down my pace so I wasn't running at quite an inhuman speed anymore. The other runner caught up to me quickly but just as he was about to pass me I got a glimpse of his face, or more, his eyes and it made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Hunter?" I said confused "You jog?" he turned at the call of his name but when his eyes rested on mine he as well stopped. We stood there for a second looking at each other, neither of us saying anything.

"Rose." He said, breaking the silence. "Um, ya…every morning." He sounded uncomfortable. "I didn't know you jogged."

"Yep, I train every morning." I said shrugging. He nodded his head.

"That's cool. Um, about yesterday…" he said, his voice trailing off, I didn't step in but instead waited for him to finish. "look, I'm sorry. I know your fully capable of taking care of yourself, I..just…I'm sorry, I was just trying to help." He kept eye contact with me the entire time he said this.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped like that, I just have a lot on my plate. Thank you for apologizing." I replied in a strong voice. Again, he nodded his head.

"So, you were going pretty fast earlier…that's awesome." He said, a grin spreading over his face, enhancing all of his features by a thousand. I laughed

"I've had a lot of practice." I smiled at him "You're not too bad yourself." All of a sudden the alarm I had previously set on my iPod rang, signaling that it was time for me to head back to the hotel for training. "Shit, I have to go. Sorry." I said.

"Oh, it's okay. I'll see you at school…maybe we can go jogging sometime." He said with a smile. I smiled back and laughed again.

"Definitely! But just a warning, you're going to be left eating my dust…"

"Don't be so sure Hathaway." He said with one final smile before turning and jogging again. I sighed and started to make my way quickly over to the training area, already warmed up.

"Where were you this morning Rose?" Eddie asked as me and the group made our way over to the school. "I looked in your room before I left for training and you were gone."

"I went jogging. To clear my head." I said "I woke up exactly 23 minutes before my alarm went off and just decided to get up and do something." I'm still not over the fact that I had 23 perfectly good minutes left where I could have been sleeping!

"It's so you to be upset that you woke up "23 minutes" early" Lissa laughed at the scowl on my face.

"Ya ya ya whatever." I grouched which just made her laugh harder. As soon as we stepped onto the front lawn of the school I felt a cold draft blow over us, making me shiver. Then I looked over to my left where the icy breeze had come from and saw McKenzie standing with her posse surrounding her, glaring me dead on. I clearly got the message "payback bitch". I just smirked and sent a look back that said "bitch please". I rolled my eyes and strutted forward making sure to give everyone that was staring at me a great view of my ass (which wasn't hard to do in my black, tattered and torn skinny jeans, red tank, heel boots, and leather jacket). I could feel it in the air around me, today was going to be a good day! My eye make - up and hair were put on and laying down perfectly, I was going to get the chance to show up an annoying bitch with a broken nose and huge white bandage on her face that did nothing for her features, and, I was finally off my period **(AN: I know that's not possible but please, work with me)** so I was gonna have looooots of fun in gym today! Ahhh, I love when life works in your favor! We walked into the large, air conditioned school and went our separate ways to head to our lockers then class. Lucky for me Lissa's locker was next to mine and Christian and Eddie weren't too far from me either. It was good we stuck together…we had to. Lissa and I did the whole locker combo ordeal and grabbed our History books. I felt oddly out of place while I waited for Lissa and Mia to walk to class as they said bye to their boyfriends by giving them a big kiss and smile. I sighed and pushed the thought out of my head and replaced it with the one of me and Dimitri lying together last night. A small smile crept up on my face.

"What happy thought are you thinking?" Mia teased when she saw me.

"Nothing, just a good memory." I smiled at her while she exchanged a 'is she crazy?' look with Lissa. I just rolled my eyes and we made our way to History. When I entered the classroom everyone that was in there already looked at me. McKenzie's friends gave me the evil eye, to which I just smiled in return, and everyone else looked at me with a look of terror and adoration. I was the new badass in school and I would not put that title to waste.

**Love it? Hate it? Review, which you all do anyway! :D thanks again for your support I hope you liked it! If you have any ideas feel free to PM me or leave it in a review! Thanks, love you guys!**

**Livvy! xx**


End file.
